


When What You Know Isn't All You Need To Know

by zibal_01



Category: Sport; Ice Hockey
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, NHL RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: This was originally meant to be a lot darker than it became, due to the age of consent in Canada being 14 at the time the story is set."Matt" was originally meant to be an older player (and original character) who abused Jonny, but with the age of consent, this totally changed the character.Not Beta'd. Any mistakes are all mine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurplePitty616161](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePitty616161/gifts).



> This was originally meant to be a lot darker than it became, due to the age of consent in Canada being 14 at the time the story is set.
> 
> "Matt" was originally meant to be an older player (and original character) who abused Jonny, but with the age of consent, this totally changed the character.
> 
> Not Beta'd. Any mistakes are all mine.

** 2015/16 Season **

Patrick Kane, captain of the NHL team Chicago Blackhawks, was whistling as he entered their changing room. He was also grinning broadly – the team had had a great win the previous evening, and he was looking forward to an easy session on the ice. What he wasn’t expecting was what was waiting for him in the changing room – a very dishevelled Jonathan Toews.

Jonny looked up from where he was seated on the bench in his stall. He was smiling broadly, his dark eyes twinkling. Opening his mouth to speak, Jonny snapped it shut, and lost his smile, when he saw the look on Patrick’s face.

Patrick stormed across to his own stall, dumping his bag, before turning to Jonny. He waved an arm, gesturing at Jonny’s appearance, “Jonny, what the hell?” he snapped.

Jonny looked down at himself: his suit was creased from where it had lain on the floor overnight; his shoes were scuffed. Moving on, he noticed that his shirt tail was hanging out of his trousers at one side – and what was the stain on his tie? Luckily, he could not see the mess that was his hair. He had left in such a hurry, his happiness overwhelming him so that he had not noticed how terrible he looked… or smelled!

“I’m sorry, Pat,” Jonny mumbled. “I know this will sound a bit strange, but I honestly didn’t notice. I’ve… I’ve got some…”

“What do you mean “You didn’t notice”?” Patrick demanded. “How could you not notice?”

“I was trying to tell you,” Jonny started, but Patrick cut him off.

“There’s no excuse, Jonny,” Patrick said angrily. “You can’t turn up looking like this… like you’ve spent the night…” Patrick waved his hand, and turned back to his own stall.

“I was trying to tell you something,” Jonny’s voice was soft. He was hurting from Patrick’s reaction, “but it doesn’t matter.”

“Well, what is it then?” Patrick slumped down in his stall, his tone laced with exasperation.

“As if you care!” Jonny retorted.

Patrick looked confused, “Of course I care. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t…”

“Yeah, whatever…” Jonny muttered, turning the gold band on his ring finger round.

And, that was when the full scale argument started.

*****

Meanwhile, outside the changing room door, Duncan Keith and Brent Seabrook stood looking, in a perplexed manner, at the door. The rest of the team waited behind them, unsure of what to do. Finally, Duncs turned to them and spoke.

“Let’s head back to the rec room guys,” he sighed. “We can shoot some pool or something, then hit the ice later…” When he was sure that the guys were out of earshot, he turned to Seabs. “We really need to do something about mom and dad fighting all the time. It’s upsetting the kids.”

“What do you suggest?” Seabs enquired.

Duncs gestured to the door, “Are you going to do this? Or am I?”

“I’m pretty sure that I did it last time,” Seabs replied. “Must be your turn…”

“Are you sure?” Duncs queried.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Seabs suggested.

Duncs agreed readily. He had a great record against Seabs, given that Seabs always went for…

“Rock… paper… scissors…” Duncs played his usual “rock”, expecting to defeat Seabs’ “scissors”. Seabs played “paper”…

“What!” Duncs exclaimed. “You always play “scissors”!”

“Not today,” Seabs chuckled. “I’ll see you later.” Seabs turned and headed to the rec room, leaving Duncs looking lost outside the changing room.

“Coffee,” Duncs muttered to himself, running a hand through his hair. “There’s no way I’m doing this before coffee…” And, so, the great Duncs’ coffee hunt began.

*****

Meanwhile…

“You can’t turn up looking like you’ve come straight from a night out,” Patrick’s tone was reasonable – until he saw the colour rising in Jonny’s cheeks. “You have, haven’t you?”

“It wasn’t a night out,” Jonny mumbled.

“Does that really make any difference?” Patrick snapped.

Jonny chewed on his lower lip, stopping himself from saying something that he would really regret. He at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t speak to Coach Q about this,” Patrick snarled. Jonny said nothing. The atmosphere in the room could be cut with a knife.

“I just…” Jonny muttered eventually.

“You just what?” Patrick demanded.

Jonny physically deflated. He slumped further down in his stall, rubbing his hands over his face. The gold band on his finger glittered in the light, but Patrick didn’t notice. All he saw was Jonny’s appearance.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jonny shook his head. After a few moments, he decided that he couldn’t handle Patrick’s scrutiny any longer, and stood to strip for a shower. Back to Patrick, he forgot about the bite mark at the junction of his neck and shoulder. It was the type of bite mark that was only received in one situation…

“What the fuck, Jonny?” Patrick exclaimed, catching Jonny’s wrist. Jonny hissed in anger, pulling his wrist free of Patrick’s grasp. Patrick noticed the marks on Jonny’s wrist, “Is that a rope burn?”

“None of your damned business,” Jonny snapped back. Stripped naked, he grabbed his towel and headed for a shower.

 _That went well,_ Patrick thought. He slumped into his stall, wondering what the hell was going on.

*****

Seabs entered the rec room, broad smile on his face. His face soon fell. He was met by silence. Even Andrew Shaw was quiet. Something was very wrong in the room.

“Is Jonny going to be traded?” Nik Hjalmarsson asked softly.

Seabs looked confused, “Why would Jonny be traded?”

Nervous glances were exchanged around the room, before Nik replied, “It’s just Jonny and Patrick are always arguing, and Patrick’s captain, so…” The rest of the sentence was left unsaid, although everyone in the room heard it clearly.

“No-one is going to be traded,” Seabs replied, tone full of confidence that he really didn’t feel. “Let’s shoot some pool…”

*****

When Duncs returned, coffee in hand, the sounds of shouting from the changing room had disappeared. Duncs wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not. The more he thought about it, the more concerned he became…He wasn’t going to find one of his teammates with a skate through his skull, was he?

Tentatively, he opened the door…

Patrick was sitting in his stall, staring at Jonny’s empty stall. Duncs stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him. Patrick glanced in his direction, before returning his gaze to where Jonny should have been…

Duncs cleared his throat, “Where’s Jonny?” he asked, his tone laced with concern. At least he wasn’t lying on the floor with a skate through his skull…

“In the shower,” Patrick’s tone was hollow, emotionless. That was never a good sign. It meant he was bottling something up, and if that was related to Jonny, the whole team would end up suffering.

Duncs pursed his lips, shifting from foot to foot, before moving across to sit in his own stall. He sipped his coffee, trying to decide what his next move should be: ask more questions or leave?

In the end, Patrick made the decision for him, “He’s at it again, Duncs,” he muttered, monotone cutting through Duncs’ thoughts.

“At what again?” Duncs asked, before giving his brain a chance to catch up with his mouth.

Patrick stared at him, before answering, “He’s got a massive bite on his shoulder and rope burns on his wrists.”

“Oh,” Duncs muttered, dropping his gaze to where he was fidgeting with his coffee cup.

There was a long silence, both men deep in thought. Duncs realised that he could no longer hear running water. He lifted his head in time to see Jonny returning from his shower, towel wrapped around his hips.

“Shit, Jonny, what the hell!” Duncs exclaimed, unable to stop himself.

Jonny glanced down at himself, then shrugged. He felt good, “Fuck right off, Duncs,” he muttered, removing the towel from his hips. This move revealed fingertip bruising around his hips. Absently, Jonny rubbed his fingers over the bruises, before he pulled his boxers on, hiding the recently revealed marks. Then Jonny reached for his practice gear.

Patrick knew that Jonny identified as submissive – he had to be registered with the league as such for insurance purposes. On the other hand, Patrick identified as dominant, which was one of the traits that made him a good captain. He took good care of his team, especially their submissives, and was not afraid to use his dominance when needed. It was needed now. He strode across to Jonny, grasping his wrist tightly. Angry dark eyes turned to meet Patrick’s serious blue eyes. Jonny tried to free himself, but Patrick held him tightly.

“Get dressed. Go home,” Patrick snarled. “Do not leave. I will be round to see you later. I need to talk to Stan and Coach Q…”

Nodding mutely, Jonny returned his attention to the clothes hanging in his stall. He could feel the sting of tears welling in his eyes as he reached, blindly, for something clean to wear.

Patrick watched, in silence, as Jonny dressed. He knew he should feel bad for playing the dominant/submissive card on Jonny, but he didn’t. He did what he had to do, as Jonny’s captain, as the team’s captain, to keep his players fit and safe.

As Jonny dressed, he covered the evidence of his reckless – there was no other word for it in Patrick’s mind – behaviour. Once dressed, he grabbed his bag and slinked, head down, out of the changing room.

Patrick ran a hand through his hair as he turned to Duncs, “Can you get the kids? It’s time they were on the ice.” Duncs raised an eyebrow in question. Patrick continued, a tired smile gracing his features, “I presume you lost “Rock, paper, scissors” and Seabs has taken the kids to the rec room. Right?”

“Right,” Duncs agreed. He stood to leave. As he placed a hand on the door handle, he turned to face Patrick, “Jonny’s a registered submissive,” It was a statement of fact. Everyone on the team knew that, “but, is he collared, Pat?”

This brought Patrick up sharp. Was Jonny a collared submissive? Why didn’t Pat know the answer to that question? “I don’t know, Duncs…”

“Are you going to collar him, Pat?” Duncs queried.

This really got Patrick thinking. Was he going to collar Jonny? He hadn’t really thought about it, but it would make sense, wouldn’t it? For the good of the team, obviously. “I don’t know, Duncs. I don’t even know if it’s an option.”

“Maybe it’s something you should look into,” Duncs commented. “It could be just what Jonny needs.”

“I doubt that very much,” Patrick replied, but he had to ask himself if it was really that far off base.

Duncs shrugged, “If you say so, Patrick…” then left.

Alone in the changing room, Patrick slumped down in his stall, dropping his head into his hands. Should he collar Jonny? Would Jonny even let him do so? Patrick knew that the league had rules which basically allowed for the collaring of “Wayward Submissives”. Did Jonny fall into this category? He would need to check. He thought about Jonny’s reaction when he had grasped his wrist. He had been angry, tried to pull back, but there had been something in his eyes… something that Patrick was unable to name.

“Shit,” Patrick muttered rising to his feet. He was going to have to talk to Stan Bowman and Joel Quenneville – and neither were going to like what he had to say.

*****

Jonny crossed the parking lot, deep inside his own head. What right did Patrick have to send him home? Ok, he was captain, but he wasn’t in charge of decisions such as who practiced or not… Being so deep inside his own head, Jonny failed to notice Coach Q until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Jonny,” he waited for Jonny to look at him before continuing. “Where are you going? Practice’s in that direction…” Q pointed back in the direction that Jonny had just come from.

Looking like a deer caught in the headlights, Jonny tried to figure out what to say. Should he tell the truth, or make something up? “Patrick sent me home,” he had never been a good liar.

Q looked confused. “Why did Patrick send you home?”

Jonny pulled his sleeve up, showing Q the rope burns, “I supposed he didn’t want the kids to see these,” he shrugged.

Q knew the score with Jonny – everyone in the club knew the score with Jonny – but only a handful of players – Patrick, Duncs and Seabs – knew about the other registered submissives on the club’s roster.

“What’s Pat thinking, Jonny?” Q asked, thoughtful expression on his face.

Jonny ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know, coach. All I can think of is that he thinks I’m being reckless, but I’m not.” Jonny looked at Q with large eyes, pleading silently, then vocalising his pleas, “I just want to practice, Coach. Please…”

Q nodded. Jonny had a history of being honest, but he also knew that there was information on Jonny’s registration forms that was being withheld from the club. This was information that the NHL deemed essential for them to know, but not for the players’ club.

“I’ll talk to Pat, Jonny,” Q advised, “but we might need to talk about the information that’s being withheld in your papers…”

Jonny looked lost. His head dropped as he chewed nervously on his lower lip. Finally, he glanced at Q through his eyelashes, dark eyes full of hope. “Soon?” he replied, with an undertone of “please don’t make me do this now”.

Q looked at Jonny thoughtfully. He knew Jonny well enough to know that if he forced the issue Jonny would tell him. He also knew that it would break Jonny – even if just a little – and Q did not want Jonny to be broken.

“Soon,” Q agreed, nodding.

“Thanks,” Jonny replied. He shrugged, sadly. “I suppose I’d better go now,” he murmured.

Q knew that Jonny was hurting. Taking his hockey away from him was almost as bad as locking him in a vacuum. He watched Jonny dump his bag in his car boot, before climbing in behind the wheel.

Jonny didn’t start his car immediately. He sat, staring at the gold band on his finger. Why had Patrick not noticed _him_ rather than his appearance? Even after his shower, Pat was only interested in the marks on his body… didn’t notice anything else. Finally, he started his car and drove off, unaware that Q had watched him the entire time that he had been sat there…

*****

Duncs entered the rec room. All heads turned towards him. He smiled brightly as he spoke, “Ok everyone. Let’s hit the ice.”

The team filed out, chatting happily, as they headed to the changing room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Duncs’ entire demeanour changed.

“Not good,” Seabs commented, crossing the room to where Duncs stood. He placed his hands on Duncs’ shoulders, making eye contact. “How bad?”

“Patrick sent Jonny home,” Duncs dropped his head, staring at the space between their feet. “Jonny had some marks that Patrick wasn’t happy with,” he muttered in some way of an explanation.

“What do you mean by marks?” Seabs asked, his mind starting to race.

“Um, he had some bruises on his hips, like he’d been held tightly,” Duncs started, “and rope burns on his wrists.”

“He let someone tie him up?” Seabs sounded confused, like he was trying to put a puzzle together but some of the pieces were missing.

“Yeah,” Duncs sounded more worried than anything else. “You’ve known Jonny longer than any of us. Has he done anything like this before?”

Seabs shook his head, but Duncs could tell that he was holding something back. Duncs decided not to press the matter. Whatever it was, Seabs would tell him when he was ready to. Seabs knew that Duncs could read him too well, so he threw him a bone. “Something’s nagging at the back of my head. I just can’t remember at the moment. Ok?”

“Yeah, ok,” Duncs confirmed. Seabs wrapped his arms around Duncs, pulling him close. They kissed, softly, before touching their foreheads together.

Seabs sighed, “I guess we’d better hit the ice.”

*****

Q headed straight to see Stan Bowman. As the club’s GM, Stan needed to know about any issues with players before they escalated to a position where they were unsolvable.

Stan was in his office, with the door open, when Q knocked on it. He directed Q into the office, frowning when Q closed the door behind himself.

“Problem?”

“Kane and Toews,” Q replied.

“Shit!” Stan exclaimed. He sat down, sighing heavily. “What’s happened?”

“I met Jonathan in the parking lot,” Q started. “Patrick had sent him home. Jonny showed me rope burns on his wrists, but I suspect there’s more to it than that. I mean, gloves and jersey on, nobody would know anything about them.”

“So there’s more to it than Jonny told you,” Stan paused, looking thoughtful. “Do we threaten to trade him?”

“He’s got a “No-Movement Clause”, so he would just laugh at that threat,” Q thought for a moment, before continuing, “although, we could threaten to buy-out his contract or to even just terminate it…”

“Do we really want to do something so drastic when we don’t know the full story?”

“Probably not,” Q advised, “but it’s there if we decide we need it.”

“Do we force the issue with of his withheld information?”

“If I thought it would help, I would say yes, but,” Q shrugged, “I don’t think it would help, and it would break Jonny if we put him in that position. Besides, Jonny said he will release it soon. I’ve no reason to doubt him on that. He’s never lied to us.”

“A lie by omission is still a lie,” Stan pointed out. “Nine years we’ve known that there’s something there. Why do the league even tell the clubs about it? Just makes us GMs jittery as hell!”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Knowing who it would be, Stan directed Q to open it.

“Patrick, come in,” Q stated once he’d opened the door. “We were expecting you.”

“You were?” Pat’s confusion, as he entered the office, was evident.

“I met Jonathan in the parking lot,” Q advised.

“Ah,” Pat commented. “Then he told you that I’d sent him home.”

“He did,” Q confirmed. “Would you care to explain why you sent a player home when we have a game tomorrow?”

“I’m sorry, coach,” Patrick sounded contrite. “I should have spoken to you before sending Jonny home but I… I had to do it. I had no option.”

“Explain,” Stan stated bluntly.

“He hadn’t been home last night,” Patrick started. “When I entered the changing room, Jonny looked like he’d been dragged through a hedge backwards. And he smelled of sex.”

Q shrugged, “He looked ok when I saw him…”

“After I mentioned his appearance to him, he had a shower,” Patrick advised.

“He cleaned himself up and you still sent him home?” Stan queried.

“Yes,” Pat replied. He hesitated, trying to sort out what he wanted to say. Pat wanted to sugar coat it so it didn’t sound so bad, but he couldn’t. “It wasn’t just his clothes. When he stripped, well, there was marks on his body. There was a massive bite at the junction of his shoulder and neck, along with rope burns on his wrists…”

“We all know Jonny likes to be controlled,” Stan interrupted.

“I know,” Patrick said softly, “but there was fingertip bruises on his hips. Someone must have held him really tightly to produce those bruises. Jonny must have let someone do that to him.”

“So, what do you suggest?” Stan asked. “I presume that’s why you’re here…”

Patrick looked at his feet, deciding whether or not to proceed with his idea. He had no idea if Stan and Q would give him the go-ahead, but he had no choice but to try, right?

“I need to clarify the league’s rule on the collaring of “Wayward Submissives”.”

“You really want to collar him?” Stan asked. “You know what that would mean, don’t you?”

“It would make me responsible for Jonny… for his behaviour…”

“Do you really want to do that?” Q asked. “We’ve got four other subs that need your support – kids… rookies. Jonny’s old enough and experienced enough to take care of himself.”

“Really?” Patrick asked. “Do you really think that his current behaviour is indicative of that?”

“Ok,” Stan finally agreed. He rose, heading to the filing cabinet in the corner of his office, returning with the GM’s edition of the NHL rules. This edition contained all the rules for dealing with issues between dominants and submissives, along with the definition of a “Wayward Submissive”. He flicked through it, turning it towards Patrick when he reached the page.

"Wayward Submissives

Definition: a club may classify a submissive as “Wayward” under the following circumstances:

  1. i) A submissive who partakes in behaviours which place themselves in harm’s way. This includes, but is not restricted to, the following:
  2. a) Partaking in bondage with parties to which they are not familiar with i.e. one night stands;
  3. b) Participating in any sort of “scene” in public. This includes watching.
  4. c) Any substance abuse including, but not restricted to: alcohol; prescription medication; illegal substances.



 

N.B.:    Only uncollared submissives can be classified as “Wayward”.

Wayward Submissives can be traded even if their contract contains a N.M.C. or N.T.C.”

 

Patrick turned the book back to Stan. “Jonny is uncollared, isn’t he?” he enquired.

“We don’t know,” Stan advised. “That information is withheld.”

“You don’t know the collar status of your sub?” Patrick could not believe that that information was not available to his GM. “That’s crazy.”

“The player can allow the league to release it,” Stan commented. “We know the status of all the rookies…”

“So, it’s just Jonny? Shit!” Patrick exclaimed. What _was_ Jonny hiding?

There was a long silence, Patrick carefully considering his options. He could only collar Jonny if Jonny was uncollared. Jonny could only be classified as “Wayward” if he was uncollared… and the club had no idea of his collar status.

Eventually, Patrick shrugged. “I have to try. What other option do I have?”

The silence was deafening…

*****

After speaking to Coach Q, Jonny went straight home as per Patrick’s orders. He slumped down on his couch, trying to work out why he was so easy for anyone who wanted to give him orders. Closing his eyes, he let his mind drift back to when he had first realised that he had a really submissive personality – when it came to relationships, anyway… 

 

** 2002/03 Season **

Jonny walked into the changing room, his kit bag slung over his shoulder, stick in hand. The first thing that struck him was how much bigger than him everyone else was. At fourteen, Jonny stood at 5’6”, weighing in at 154lbs. He still had a lot of growing – both vertically and filling out his frame – to do, but he would get there.

The team coach followed Jonny closely, silencing the bustle in the room. “Ok everyone,” he started, “a bit of quiet…” Once the room had settled down, he continued. “This is Jonathan Toews. He’s fourteen, and plays in the under sixteen team. He’s joining us because we’re short of a centre at the moment. As you can see, he’s a bit smaller than you guys so… just be careful with him – if you can catch him!” The room erupted in laughter, everyone thinking that their coach was having a laugh with them…

Coach introduced Jonny round the room, finishing with the team captain, Matt, who was seventeen. Jonny couldn’t stop himself staring – and stealing glances as he kitted up. Matt was a few inches taller than Jonny, about 5’9” Jonny reckoned, and solid. Jonny decided that he was giving away 20 – 30lbs to the older boy – who, Jonny realised, was, of course, a D-man. Add to the physique dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes, and Jonny found himself quite smitten…

Matt, of course, had realised that Jonny was watching him. He smiled to himself and, once everyone was ready, he turned to Jonny. Even before Matt spoke, the colour had risen in Jonny’s cheeks.

Smiling at Jonny, Matt spoke, “Come on kid. Let’s hit the ice.”

Talk about a red rag to a bull! Matt was about to wish that he had never opened his mouth.

Jonny had never been an arrogant player, he was just really good at what he did. After dancing round Matt for what seemed like the one-hundredth time that day, Matt grabbed Jonny, spinning him and pinning him to the boards.

Time stood still for Jonny. When he looked into Matt’s face, Jonny was unable to prevent his body’s reactions – his pupils dilated, his mouth went dry, and he, quite literally, went weak at the knees. And, of course, Matt noticed.

Matt smirked before skating away. Jonny was distracted for the rest of the session but, given the depth of his talent, no-one noticed except for Jonny.

After the session, Matt wrapped an arm around Jonny’s shoulders. “You did well, Jonny.” He then bumped Jonny’s helmet with his glove, before heading into the changing room.

“I think he likes you,” Coach commented as he walked past Jonny on his way to the changing room.

Jonny followed them into the changing room, carefully avoiding standing on any of the discarded kit on the way to where his stuff was. He stripped quietly, packing his kit as he took it off, rather than dumping it on the floor. After a quick shower, he dressed, grabbed his kit and headed for the door.

When Jonny left the changing room, Matt was chatting to one of the other D-men, Brent Seabrook. On seeing Jonny, Matt excused himself, intercepting Jonny on his way to the exit.

“You back in a couple of days?” Matt asked.

“Um, yeah, I think so,” Jonny replied quietly. He could see his parents waiting at the exit, and did not want to keep them too long.

“Cool,” Matt smiled. “See you then.” Matt ruffled Jonny’s hair, causing him to scowl, then returned to Brent.

Brent had watched the exchange. As Matt returned, Brent raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Matt queried.

“Please tell me that you’re not hitting on a fourteen year-old?”

“He’s kinda cute, don’t you think?” Matt’s eyes were twinkling.

“Fourteen?”

“No harm in flirting, is there?” Matt shrugged.

“Just be careful,” Brent advised. “The team can do without any complications.”

*****

The next training session went pretty much the same – Jonny skated rings around everyone; Matt pinned him to the boards.

This time, when Jonny looked into Matt’s face, Matt smiled. Matt paid close attention to Jonny’s reaction – the dilation of Jonny’s pupils, the tongue peeking out between his lips and the flush rising in his cheeks, was just adorable.

“You’re coming for a burger with me after training,” Matt stated.

Jonny nodded, unable to speak due to his mouth being so dry.

“Cool,” Matt smiled, then skated back into the scrimmage.

The next time the whistle was blown, Brent skated over to Matt. “You asked him out, didn’t you?” Brent glanced over at Jonny. “When you had him pinned to the boards.”

“Yup,” Matt smiled. “Burgers after training.”

“Just remember that he’s only fourteen…”

“So you keep reminding me,” Matt sounded exasperated. “Remind me of something - age of consent?”

“Fourteen…” Brent sighed. “Just… don’t break him, ok?”

Matt smiled, “I’ll try not to,” he winked, “but no promises…”

*****

A week, and three dates, later, Matt and Jonny shared their first kiss.

Training had been exhausting. The new season was fast approaching. Matt had offered to drop Jonny off after training, saving Jonny’s parents from having to collect him.

They placed their kit bags in the boot of Matt’s car, when Jonny realised that he had left his watch on his bench.

“We’d better go and get it, then,” Matt smiled. They headed back into the rink, Matt’s arm around Jonny’s shoulders, Jonny leaning into the older boy’s warmth.

Jonny’s watch was exactly where he thought he had left it. Grabbing it, he turned, fixing it in place as he did so. Once Jonny had fastened his watch, Matt caught his wrist. Jonny froze, his pulse quickening.

Matt’s free hand moved to cup Jonny’s face, raising Jonny’s head. Searching Jonny’s face, Matt looked for any signs of uncertainty. When he was sure there was none, Matt dipped his head, brushing his lips softly across Jonny’s. Pulling back, Matt was gratified when Jonny tried to chase his lips, wanting more. Which, Matt was very willing to give him.

Dropping Jonny’s wrist, Matt wrapped his arm around Jonny’s waist, pulling him flush against his body, while sliding his hand around Jonny’s head, twining his fingers in the curls at the nape of Jonny’s neck. Dipping his head again, Matt pressed his lips to Jonny’s, harder, more demanding than the first meeting had been.

Jonny submitted to Matt’s dominance, opening his mouth, allowing access to Matt’s demanding tongue. It was a dirty, messy kiss, teeth clashing, tongues dancing, which was only broken when the need for oxygen overwhelmed the necessity to remain locked at the lips. As they pulled apart, Matt caught Jonny’s lower lip with his teeth, nipping it gently.

Matt sighed, dropping his head so that his forehead was resting against Jonny’s. “Need to get you home, Jonny,” Matt muttered. “Might not be able to stop myself if we stay here much longer.”

Jonny looked down, thinking that he had disappointed Matt. Matt pulled him into a tight hug, stroking his hand up and down Jonny’s spine. “Nothing you’ve done, Jonny” Matt murmured. “Just want to do this right.”

Jonny nodded, re-assuring Matt that he was doing the right thing. Matt disentangled himself from Jonny then, grasping Jonny’s hand, led him back to his car.

*****

They continued dating for the next couple of months, taking everything slowly. Matt didn’t want to rush Jonny, but he was beginning to feel like he would explode if he – they – didn’t take that final step. So, Matt decided to sound Jonny out on his plans.

“You’re a sub, right?” Matt asked when he was driving Jonny home after training. “I mean, you’ve always been happy enough following my lead?”

“Yeah,” Jonny replied, nervously. He wasn’t sure where this conversation was going.

Matt took a deep breath. “So, my billets are away for a few days,” he glanced at Jonny, trying to see his reaction, “and I was wondering if you want to come over tomorrow.” Matt pulled the car over to the kerb in front of Jonny’s house, and turned to look at him.

Jonny was looking out of the side window of the car, trying – and failing – to school his features. When he turned back to Matt his pupils were blown. Not trusting himself to speak, Jonny nodded. He reached for the handle, trying to “escape” before Matt could notice his full reaction, but Matt caught his wrist. Jonny froze.

“Hey, look at me,” Matt spoke softly. Jonny couldn’t – and didn’t – refuse. He turned back to Matt, who cupped Jonny’s face with his free hand, his thumb stroking circles on Jonny’s cheek. “I’m not going to hurt you, Jonny. I promise.”

Jonny’s dark eyes met Matt’s. “I know,” his reply was barely audible. “I trust you.”

With that, Matt leant over, kissing Jonny deeply, leaving them both gasping for breath.

“I’d, um, I’d better go…” Jonny sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow, though.”

Matt could never understand why Jonny always sounded hopeful whenever he was confirming their plans. He smiled, “I’ll pick you up at half-six.”

*****

Jonny didn’t sleep well that night. His mind was racing with the possibilities of what might happen the following evening.

Of course, when he finally did get to sleep, he slept a lot later in the morning than he usually would. Unusually, for a Saturday, he did not need to be at the rink at silly o’clock, and had time to sort himself breakfast before heading to his game.

He was playing for the under sixteen team as two of their three centres were out ill. This also meant that Jonny would be pulling double shifts, skating out with the first and third lines. As he hit the ice for warm-up, he noticed Matt talking to their coach at the home team bench. Noticing Jonny, Matt smiled and gave him a small wave: Jonny’s heart soared.

The warm-up seemed to be over in no time, and the teams hit the ice for the match. Jonny was flying, scoring four and assisting with three in an 8 – 3 victory. Man of the match went to Jonny – no-one else came close to him.

Jonny fist bumped his teammates as they skated off the ice, smiling broadly. He didn’t really get the opportunity to play with his own age group very often but, when he did, his talent shone through.

Matt watched from the bench, waiting for Jonny to step off the ice. When the younger boy did, Matt fell into step beside him, waiting for Jonny to remove his helmet. Once he had, Matt caught his wrist: Jonny froze.

“Still ok for tonight?” Matt asked, dragging Jonny to a quiet corner of the rink.

Jonny dropped his gaze to a spot slightly in front of his skates and nodded. A gentle hand cupped his jaw, raising his head to meet Matt’s eyes. There was something there, something that Jonny hadn’t seen before, and it took Jonny a second to understand what it was – possessiveness.

“I’m gonna make you mine tonight, Jonny,” Matt murmured. Jonny swallowed audibly, pupils dilating, turning his already dark eyes almost black. He licked his lips, pink tongue protruding between them, trying to return some moisture to his mouth: Matt groaned at the sight.

After a long silence, involving a lot of staring, Matt leant forward and whispered in Jonny’s ear. “I’m yours, Jonny. Have been since the day we met.” He stepped back, grinning evilly, knowing exactly how Jonny’s body had re-acted to his proximity. Even though Jonny was sweating from the game, Matt could smell his arousal, knew how hard Jonny was under his kit. After placing a chaste kiss on Jonny’s lips, Matt stepped back. “You’d better go and get changed…” then turned to leave.

Jonny watched Matt leave, mouth gaping. He groaned, closing his eyes, dropping his head back against the wall, willing his body to calm the fuck down. He couldn’t return to the changing room in his current condition.

“You ok, Jonny?” A concerned voice cut through Jonny’s thoughts: Seabs. Taking a deep breath, Jonny opened his eyes, hoping that his pupils would react properly. He met the older boy’s concerned gaze, nodded slightly, and then pushed himself off the wall.

“I’d, um, I’d better go and get changed,” Jonny mumbled, staggering slightly as he moved past Seabs. Seabs caught his arm, steadying him, and that’s when Jonny knew that Seabs would be there to catch him – as a friend – if needed.

“Just…” Seabs hesitated. Both Matt and Jonny were his friends. He trusted Matt, really he did, but Jonny was something special, something that shouldn’t be at risk of being damaged. “Just be careful,” Seabs finished, dropping his hand from Jonny’s arm.

Jonny nodded, chewing nervously on his lower lip as he did so.

As he turned to watch Jonny go, Seabs noticed Matt watching them, a thoughtful expression on his face. Seabs nodded once; Matt smiled.

*****

Half-six arrived. Jonny was waiting, impatiently, trying to avoid his parents’ questioning. Even David, his younger brother, was convinced that Jonny was lying…

“Maman, it’s a _hockey_ team meeting,” Jonny moaned for about the tenth time.

“Overnight?” David drawled. “At Matt’s house? Right…”

Jonny glowered at David, his cheeks turning pink as he did so.

David smiled, “You never have been a good liar, Jonny. So, what’s the real story?”

“Hockey team meeting,” Jonny mumbled. He was not getting into this conversation with his _younger_ brother. That was just… absolutely, no!

When Matt arrived, Jonny’s parents were waiting for him, questions at the ready. Matt didn’t falter in his answers.

“It’s a team meeting, sir,” Matt replied when Jonny’s dad asked, “for the U18s,” he clarified.

Jonny’s parents looked sceptical – David downright disbelieving – but they let Jonny go.

Once in the car, Jonny started mumbling apologies: Matt stopped him with a deep, lingering kiss. When he pulled back, Jonny could not mistake the desire and lust in Matt’s face for anything other than what it was.

Clearing his throat, Jonny broke the silence, “Let’s go before they change their minds.”

The drive to Matt’s house was done in silence, the air thick with tension. Jonny stared out of the window, calming himself with the fact that, other than lying to his family, he wasn’t doing anything wrong. He was so lost in thought that when Matt finally spoke to him, he didn’t notice until he was halfway through his sentence.

“… yourself a guardian angel.”

Startled, Jonny turned to Matt, “Um, sorry?”

Matt smiled indulgently. “I said, I see you’ve got yourself a guardian angel.”

“Have I?” Jonny sounded confused. “Who?”

“Seabs,” Matt responded.

“Really?” Jonny sounded really surprised.

“Yup,” Matt smiled. “I’m glad he’s looking out for you. He’s one of the good guys.”

Silence descended once more as Jonny processed this information. When Matt parked his car, Jonny turned to him, all wide-eyed and serious. “Do I need a guardian angel?”

“I hope not,” Matt admitted. “Never gonna hurt you, Jonny…”

Jonny nodded. He trusted Matt. Smiling blindingly as he reached for the door handle, Jonny replied, “I guess we’d better go inside then.”

*****

As soon as Matt closed the door behind them, he grabbed Jonny, pinning him to the wall. While Matt was trying to devour him, all Jonny could think was that it made a change to Matt pinning him to the boards – and the absence of their cages was a definite bonus. He giggled – seriously, he giggled!

Matt pulled back, frowning slightly, “What’s so funny that it’s got you giggling?”

Jonny smiled, “No boards or cages,” he shrugged. “It’s… you haven’t pinned me to anything else before.”

Matt dropped his forehead onto Jonny’s, cupping both hands around Jonny’s jaw. “Well,” Matt slipped a hand around to twine in the curls at the nape of Jonny’s neck, his other hand brushing down Jonny’s body, wrapping around his waist, pulling Jonny flush against him, “I have plans to pin you to walls… the bed… any available surface…” Each item was punctuated with a kiss from Matt, and a groan from Jonny.

Releasing his grip on Jonny, Matt gave him his first instruction of the evening, “Go upstairs. My bedroom is the second on the left.”

Jonny did as instructed, no questions asked. He was standing just inside the room when Matt joined him. Moving Jonny further into the room, Matt closed the door. No-one else was home, but he still wanted his privacy.

Matt cupped a hand round Jonny’s jaw, lifting his head. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips across Jonny’s, a soft, chaste kiss, before he became more demanding. Using his tongue, Matt opened Jonny’s mouth. Jonny moaned, relaxing into Matt’s embrace, submitting to his dominance.

When Matt broke the kiss, stepping back from Jonny so that there was no contact between them, a small mewling sound escaped Jonny. Jonny should, probably, have been embarrassed, but he wasn’t. He was too overwhelmed by other sensations.

“Do you know why I asked you here?” Matt asked, his tone serious.

“Yes,” Jonny replied. “You’re gonna make me yours.” Jonny met Matt’s eye before glancing away, but not before Matt noticed that Jonny’s pupils were blown.

“And could you be?” Matt asked gently.

Jonny looked back to Matt, a soft smile gracing his features. “Already am. Have been since the day we met.”

“Ok,” Matt smiled, before turning serious. It was time to get this show started.

Jonny started to fidget, his fingers drumming on his legs.

“Stand still,” Matt instructed. Jonny did so. Matt circled round behind Jonny, fingertips brushing over the younger boy’s clothing. “I think you’re a bit over dressed, Jonny,” Matt murmured. Always maintaining contact, Matt circled round Jonny to face him, “Strip…”

Jonny lifted his head to meet Matt’s eyes, his own eyes dark. Matt cocked his head, waiting to see if he was going to have to repeat his order. He didn’t. Reaching for the hem of his t-shirt, Jonny made short work of removing it. The rest of his clothes followed shortly. Jonny had thought that he would be embarrassed being naked while Matt was still fully clothed, but he wasn’t. He was used to being naked around other hockey players.

Matt’s eyes widened in delight. He drank in the sight of Jonny – something that he was unable to do in the changing room. Matt smiled as he noticed that Jonny’s dick was taking an interest in the proceedings, gratified with the twitch elicited when Matt brushed his knuckles over it.

Continuing his inspection, Matt circled behind Jonny, fingertips sliding over Jonny’s muscular torso. For a fourteen year-old, Jonny was in great shape, his muscles clearly defined. Matt ran a hand down Jonny’s back, bringing it to rest on Jonny’s ass.

“Nice ass, Jonny,” Matt’s breath on Jonny’s ear sent a shiver through Jonny’s body. Matt’s hand stroked over the beautifully rounded orbs of Jonny’s ass, sliding down his crack until he reached Jonny’s hole. “Are you ok?”

Jonny nodded.

“Can I continue?” Matt did not want there to be any dubiety over consent when he tapped Jonny’s fine ass.

“Yes,” Jonny’s voice was soft but clear. He wanted this… had been imaging how it would feel ever since he had set eyes on Matt. Even at 14, Jonny had known exactly what Matt’s intentions were – and he wouldn’t be standing there, naked, if he didn’t want it too.

As Matt’s finger started to circle his rim, Jonny shuffled his feet apart, giving Matt easier access. Matt slid his free hand over Jonny’s shoulder, sliding it down Jonny’s chest to distract him from the fingertip that was now penetrating his anus. As Matt slid his finger deeper, Jonny’s entire body started to quiver. Placing a gentle kiss at the top of Jonny’s spine, Matt eased his finger from inside Jonny. Grasping Jonny’s shoulders, Matt turned Jonny to face him.

Jonny turned easily, willingly. He lifted his head, wide, dark eyes meeting Matt’s baby blues. Noticing how dark Matt’s eyes were, Jonny smiled. Sliding his left hand through Jonny’s hair, Matt’s right hand dropped to Jonny’s hip, gripping it tightly as he pulled Jonny in for a deep kiss.

The brush of fabric on bare skin drew a mewling sound from Jonny’s throat. Matt smiled, “Let’s get you on the bed,” he murmured. Jonny went willingly, completely pliant, almost lost in his submission.

After stripping himself, Matt took his time preparing Jonny, stretching and lubing him, until he could slide four fingers in him with ease. Satisfied that Jonny was ready, at least physically, Matt removed his fingers and reached for a condom. Jonny’s eye tracked Matt’s every move, watching as he ripped the packet open and rolled the condom over his hard dick.

Positioning himself on his knees between Jonny’s legs, Matt stroked the inside of Jonny’s thigh. Jonny’s eyes were fixed on Matt, watching as Matt moved, stretching his body over Jonny’s. Again, Matt kissed Jonny, silently praising himself for positioning Jonny on his back. It allowed him to see every expression flitting across Jonny’s face.

“Are you ok?” Matt asked, voice husky with arousal. Jonny looked at him from hooded eyes, his lower lip caught between his teeth. He didn’t answer, totally lost in the moment. “Jonny… Jon… Jonathan…” Jonny blinked slowly, eyes coming back into focus. Matt was rewarded with a small smile. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Jonny murmured.

“Last chance to change your mind,” Matt needed Jonny to tell him that it was ok to proceed, that he wanted this as much as Matt did.

Jonny found that his voice was no longer functioning, so he needed another way to communicate his consent. Hands scrabbling at Matt’s sweat slick back, Jonny tried to close the, very little, distance between them, canting his hips to brush his hole over the head of Matt’s dick. That was all the encouragement that Matt needed…

Matt eased his dick through Jonny’s tight ring of muscle, watching the changing expressions on Jonny’s face. Once he was balls deep, Matt stopped moving, dropping onto an elbow, head hanging loosely, eyes closed, as he caught his breath. He breathed deeply, drawing oxygen into his lungs, feeding his aching muscles.

Once his heart rate had settled, Matt opened his eyes, returning his gaze to Jonny. Matt caught sight of Jonny, and his breath caught in his throat…

Jonny’s head was thrown back on the pillow, exposing his neck to Matt. His eyes had fluttered closed, his long, dark eyelashes standing out in stark contrast to his pale skin. But, what really drew Matt’s attention was Jonny’s mouth. Jonny was slack-jawed, mouth slightly open, with just a hint of tongue visible. In Matt’s opinion, Jonny looked almost angelic. Matt dropped his head, capturing Jonny’s mouth with his.

Slowly, ever so gently, Matt started rocking his hips, small movements, shallow strokes, barely noticeable.

“Please…” Jonny moaned, his feet sliding on the covers as he tried to gain some purchase on the bed… tried to make Matt _hurry the fuck up!_

Matt hooked his arms under Jonny’s, catching Jonny’s shoulders for leverage. As he drew his hips back, Matt captured Jonny’s mouth with his. He set a steady pace with his hips, matching it as he tongue fucked Jonny’s mouth.

As Matt increased the tempo of his thrusts, the kiss broke. Jonny became more vocal beneath him, spouting language that not even a hockey coach would be proud of. Matt felt fingernails scratch down his back, barely registering as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. Reaching between their bodies, Matt grasped Jonny’s dick, lifting his head so that he could watch the emotions flitting across Jonny’s face.

Jonny’s eye sprang open as his orgasm struck him like a steam train. His muscles spasming pulled Matt’s orgasm from him. Once he had come down enough, Matt withdrew, gently, from Jonny’s ass, watching the youngster closely.

Matt could tell that Jonny was being overwhelmed by the sensations flooding his body. Jonny’s breathing was laboured, as though he had just come off a long double shift, a sheen of sweat coated his skin joined, across his abdomen, by the evidence of his release. His body twitched and jerked, as though an electric current was running through it.

 _Fuck!_ Matt thought. _Was that his first orgasm?_

Rolling onto his back, Matt pulled Jonny close to him, tucking Jonny’s head into the crook of his neck, hand running, soothingly, up and down Jonny’s back. Jonny was sobbing gently, shudders wracking his body, but Matt just held him.

Eventually, Jonny’s body settled down, and the sobs changed to the soft breaths of someone sleeping. Matt smiled, dragging the blankets over them. Clean up would just have to wait until the following morning.

*****

The following morning, Jonny awoke to the feeling that he was being watched – which, of course, he was. Lifting his head, Jonny’s dark eyes met Matt’s baby blues.

“Hi,” Matt smiled, his eyes twinkling.

“Um, hi,” Jonny replied, blinking slowly.

Matt rolled so that he was lying on top of Jonny, eyes scanning Jonny’s face for a reaction. Jonny looked genuinely happy, made no attempt to dislodge Matt, so Matt dipped his head, capturing Jonny’s mouth. He did not have to demand access, Jonny opening easily for him. The kiss was dirty, teeth clashing, tongues battling, and, when they finally broke for wont of oxygen, Matt nipped Jonny’s lower lip with his teeth. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but the sound that Jonny made was positively obscene.

“You ok?” Matt asked, twining his fingers through Jonny’s floppy brown hair.

Jonny thought briefly, shifting his position. “I’m a bit sore, but nothing that will keep me off the ice.”

Matt laughed. That was so typically Jonny Toews… “So, shower then breakfast?” Matt asked as he pulled the covers off them.

Jonny looked down at his body, to the dried come on his abdomen, fingering it thoughtfully. “Yeah,” he replied absently, “shower first…”

“And then, after training, we talk,” Matt stated, the twinkling smile replaced with a serious expression.

*****

Jonny and Matt hit the showers, thankful that there was more than one in the house. Allowing the water to cascade over him, Jonny replayed the previous night’s events. He really had not expected to feel so _good_ , to become so relaxed, so _pliant_ in Matt’s hands. He wondered if this was purely down to Matt’s dominance, or if it was more to do with himself wanting to please.

Once he felt clean and refreshed, Jonny turned the shower off and wrapped the towel that Matt had given him around his waist. He used a second towel to rub his hair dry, and wipe over his arms and legs. His overnight bag was in Matt’s bedroom. Jonny dressed quickly and headed downstairs.

Matt was putting the finishing touches to breakfast when Jonny entered the kitchen. “Perfect timing,” Matt placed a chaste kiss on Jonny’s lips as he placed a plate of scrambled eggs on rye in front of him.

Jonny smiled, “Looks great, thanks.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Matt laughed. He sat opposite Jonny. “Now eat.”

They ate in silence. Matt noticed Jonny’s every glance at him – even though he was trying to hide them. There was an insecurity about Jonny, almost as though he was waiting for Matt to kick him out. Matt knew that there was nothing that he could say that would re-assure Jonny. Only actions could do that…”

After they finished eating, Matt loaded the dishwasher. “We’ll go and pick up your kit,” Matt spoke as he turned back to Jonny. “Then we’ll hit the rink for a skate before training, if you want?”

Jonny smiled, visibly relaxing, “Sounds good to me.”

Matt cuffed Jonny round the back of his head, dropping an arm around Jonny’s shoulders. He kissed Jonny’s temple, pulling Jonny tight against his body. “Just… don’t show me up!”

They laughed, Jonny turning into Matt’s body, head tucked into the crook of Matt’s neck. Matt automatically stroked his hand up and down Jonny’s back, before dropping a kiss on the top of Jonny’s head. Jonny sighed happily.

After a long moment, Matt spoke, “We’d better hit the road…”

*****

Jonny ran into his house, hoping to avoid having to talk to any of his family. He was out of luck: stepping into his bedroom, Jonny was cornered by David.

“So,” David drawled, “how was your team meeting?”

Jonny glowered at him, before replying, “It was good. I just need to grab my kit for training.”

As Jonny brushed past David, David caught his arm. “You’re a rubbish liar, Jonny,” he stated. “There was no team meeting. You are going to be in so much trouble when mum and dad get home…”

Jonny shrugged him off, “I’ll deal with them then,” before grabbing his kit and heading back out to Matt’s car. His timing couldn’t have been worse – as soon as he stepped out of the door, his parents’ car pulled into their driveway.

“Jonathan Bryan Toews,” his mother started, “get back into the house…”

“No, maman,” Jonny replied. “I’m going skating. I need to go. Matt’s waiting…”

His mother did not say anything. Jonny weighed up his options – did he do as his mother told him to and go back into the house? Or, did he ignore her and go with Matt? He decided to live dangerously…

“No, maman,” he stated bluntly. “I have plans.” He continued to Matt’s car, placed his kit in the boot, and climbed in beside Matt.

“Are you in trouble?” Matt asked.

Jonny shrugged, “Probably.” He sighed. “Let’s go before I change my mind.”

Matt shook his head, pulling the key from the ignition. “If we go now it will only make things worse. Come on. Let’s go and talk to your parents.”

Jonny slumped in his seat, eyes closed, chin on his chest. Matt reached across, resting his hand, gently, on the back of Jonny’s neck. He stroked gently with his fingertips, feeling the tension drain from Jonny’s body. After taking a deep, shuddering breath, Jonny looked up, eyes full of fight meeting Matt’s.

“Ok,” Jonny spoke softly, “let’s do this…”

*****

When Jonny entered his living room, both his parents turned, surprised to see him back.

“Jonathan, je pensais que vous aviez des plans,” his mother started. “Que faites-vous de retour?”

“Can you speak in English, please, maman?” Jonny asked as he stepped further into the room, revealing Matt’s presence. Jonny’s parents stood; Jonny started fidgeting. Matt reached out, grasping Jonny’s wrist, settling him.

“Why are you here?” Jonny’s dad directed his question towards Matt.

“I couldn’t allow Jonny to leave when it was clear that you didn’t want him to,” Matt replied. “I’m here because I would like to continue dating your son, Mr Toews, and I don’t want you to think that I am taking advantage of him due to me being older.”

“There was no hockey meeting last night, was there?” Bryan Toews asked.

Matt glanced at Jonny before replying, “No, sir. There wasn’t.”

Bryan Toews took a menacing step towards them. He stopped, startled, when Matt stepped in front of Jonny, protecting him by placing himself in the line of fire.

“Are you sleeping with my son?” Jonny’s father demanded.

Matt took a deep breath, to centre himself, before replying, “Yes, sir…”

Silence descended, the atmosphere turning really heavy.

Before anyone else could speak, Matt continued, “You see, sir, I really love Jonny. Hell, I’ve even taken penalties for him this season,” Matt paused, straightening his thoughts, making sure that he got this right. “In fact, I would do anything to keep Jonny safe…” Like he had by placing himself between Jonny and his father…

“And do you really think that he is safe with you?” Andrée snapped. “You’re 17… nearly an adult. He’s 14… still a boy…”

“I understand your concern, ma’am, I really do,” Matt spoke softly, “but Jonny is old enough to make this decision. I was very careful with him, and checked that he was ok and knew what was happening, or about to happen, every step of the way. I love him, and have no intention of hurting him – ever.”

“You expect us to allow you to keep seeing our son?”

“If he was old enough, I would collar him,” Matt met Andrée’s eyes defiantly. “That way, I could keep him safe, protect him like he deserves…”

Andrée glanced at Bryan, who nodded slightly. Jonny had no idea what was going on – he was still reeling from the fact that Matt loved him… that he wanted to collar him… keep him safe…

“Could you leave us now, please, Matthew?” Andrée asked. “We need to talk to Jonathan…”

Matt turned to leave, grasping Jonny’s fingers gently. Once Jonny’s eyes met his, Matt gave him a small smile, full of the love that he had just declared. “I’ll see you at training later.”

Jonny glanced at his parents. His dad nodded. That was a good sign – at least he wasn’t grounded from training…

“I’ll be there,” Jonny confirmed. As Matt leant forward to place a soft kiss on Jonny’s forehead, Jonny spoke so that only Matt could hear, “I love you, too… and I would accept your collar.”

*****

Andrée approached Jonny, taking his arm gently and guiding him to a seat. Her eyes searched his face, looking for any indication that he had changed, that he was no longer her Jonny. There was nothing.

“Are you ok, Jonathan?” she asked softly.

“Yes, maman,” Jonny replied. “I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Matt didn’t make you do anything that you didn’t want to, did he?” Andrée sounded really concerned.

“No, maman,” Jonny sounded shocked at the suggestion. “He was the perfect gentleman.” Looking up, Jonny fixed Andrée with serious brown eyes, “I love him.”

Andrée narrowed her eyes. She was really worried that Jonny was being unduly influenced by the older boy, but Jonny seemed to be fully aware of what he was doing, and had consented. Sometimes, Andrée thought, Canadian law could be unfathomable. What other civilised country allowed 14 year-olds to consent to having sex? Finally, she spoke, “Go to your room, Jonathan. Your father and I need to speak…”

Slinking from the room, Jonny tried to decide if he could get away with listening outside the door. Shaking his head, he decided that he was in enough trouble as it was, so it was not worth the risk of being caught.

*****

David was sitting, cross-legged, in the middle of Jonny’s bed. He had an evil smile on his face, and Jonny knew that this was not going to go well.

“I told you that you were in so much trouble,” David sounded positively gleeful.

“Go away, David,” Jonny did not want to have to deal with David right now. He had enough to think about. Matt _loved_ him, wanted him to wear his _collar_ , but Jonny had no idea what his parents were going to say.

“Did you have sex with Matt?” Nothing like a 12 year-old when you needed a blunt question asking. Jonny’s eyes widened, like a deer caught in a car’s headlights.

“What the…!” Jonny exclaimed. “You can’t as questions like that!”

“You did then!” David smiled triumphantly.   He hesitated, then continued, “What was it like? Sex with another boy?”

Jonny was so not having this conversation…

“Please, Jonny…”

“No, David. Just shut up!” Jonny’s tone was becoming more and more frustrated… “I want… no, I _need_ to be alone just now. Please go.”

David looked at Jonny, confusion evident. Jonny was not in the habit of being so short with him, but David just wouldn’t drop it…

“Come on, Jonny,” David whined, “you usually tell me everything…”

“Not today.”

David, finally, pushed himself off Jonny’s bed. As he left the room, he turned back to Jonny, “I’m telling everyone that you’re a cock sucking homo…”

“I’m not a cock sucking homo!” Jonny yelled after David, before muttering, “Yet.” to himself.

“Jonathan Bryan Toews, mind your language!” Jonny hadn’t noticed his mum.

“But, maman, he called me a cock sucking homo,” Jonny stated. “I don’t suck cocks!”

Andrée ushered Jonny into his room, closing the door behind them.

“Sit down,” she stated. Jonny sat, his mum sitting down beside him. “Your father and I have spoken. We have decided that you can continue dating Matt.”

“Thanks, maman,” Jonny beamed.

“Only because I know how stubborn you are…”

“Maman?”

“If we say no, it will only make you even more determined to go out with him…”

Which, of course was very true.

Andrée smiled softly at her boy, “You look tired. Get some rest. We will wake you up for training.”

*****

Jonny arrived for training almost an hour prior to their official start time. He liked to be early to give himself time to focus properly. He entered their changing room, finding Matt and Seabs deep in conversation. They looked round when the door opened.

When Matt’s eyes met Jonny’s, Jonny blushed deeply, dropping his head, scenes from the previous night replaying in his head. Matt pushed himself off the bench, and approached Jonny. Catching Jonny’s wrist, feeling him still, Matt cupped Jonny’s jaw, with his free hand, raising Jonny’s head, and forcing Jonny to look at him. When Jonny smiled, Matt knew that everything was ok. He leant down, brushing his lips across Jonny’s.

After several moments, Matt spoke, “Get ready. I’ve got a few things that I want us to try before coach arrives. Ok?”

“Ok,” Jonny agreed readily, smiling broadly. He pulled Jonny flush against him, kissing him deeply: Jonny’s mewling sounds were almost pornographic.

A cough from behind Matt brought them back to the here and now.

“Get your kit on,” Matt murmured to Jonny before turning and apologising to Seabs. “Sorry, Seabs, I forgot you were here…”

Jonny crossed to where Matt had left his kit, the banter continuing from the older boys, sitting and starting to strip. When Jonny removed his t-shirt, Seabs drew in a sharp breath, turning to stare at Matt. Matt looked confused until Seabs drew his attention to Jonny…

“Oh, yeah,” Matt had the decency to sound sheepish, “I’d forgotten about that…”

Jonny raised his hand to his collarbone. It was a bit sore, and probably bruised, from where Matt had bitten down on it when his orgasm had hit him.

“You didn’t?” Seabs actually sounded shocked. “He’s fourteen!” Jonny wanted the floor to open up and swallow him, but Matt was serious.

“Yeah, Seabs,” Matt paused. Catching Jonny’s eye, Matt continued talking to Seabs. “I really love Jonny… What else can I say?”

Seabs pulled Matt in close, so Jonny couldn’t hear him, “Hurt him, and I will hurt you,” he pulled back fixing Matt with a steely gaze, “understand?”

Matt nodded slowly, “Don’t worry, Seabs. I’ll take care of him…”

Seabs turned to Jonny, “If he hurts you, you tell me,” he stated.

Jonny stood, drawing himself up to (almost) Seabs’ height, “He won’t,” Jonny advised. “We really do love each other. Please, Seabs… stop worrying so much…”

“Are you sure?”

Jonny nodded.

“Ok,” Seabs released a breath that he hadn’t realised that he’d been holding, “let’s hit the ice…” 

 

** 2015/16 Season **

They hit the ice, starting with a few laps to get their legs moving. Skating alongside Duncs, Seabs was overly aware of the absence of Pat and Jonny, and the murmurs from the kids around them.

When Coach Q pulled them in, the first thing that he did was to put the murmuring to bed, “Patrick and Jonathan won’t be joining us today…”

“But I saw them earlier,” Andrew Shaw piped in. Three heads turned towards him; three faces glowered at him. “Ok, shutting up now…” he muttered.

“They have some, ah, personal issues to deal with relating to last night’s game…”

“But, we won 7-2,” Shawsy again. “Leafs are _so_ easy. And what was that D-man like, pinning Tazer to the boards like that… Don’t know why Tazer came away smiling…”

“Shit!” Seabs exclaimed. “Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!”

“What’s up, Seabs?” Duncs caught his arm.

“I’ve… I’ve got to go before this mess gets any worse…”

“Kevin,” Coach Q stated, “take over for now.” Q skated after Seabs, catching him at the changing room door. “Brent, what’s going on?”

Seabs hesitated. He had kept Jonny’s secret for a long time, so long that he’d nearly forgotten about it – almost half of Jonny’s life – and he couldn’t break that confidence now.

“I… I can’t tell you, but I need to go before the shit really hits the fan…”

Q considered this. He trusted Seabs… Seabs had been honest with him about his relationship with Duncs, how they liked to switch things up, and he also knew that if Seabs could tell him what was going on, he would.

“Ok,” Q nodded, “but at least tell me where you’re going.”

“Jonny’s.”

*****

Jonny reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone. Unlocking it, he opened his contacts and selected one. His call was answered immediately.

“Hey, Jonny, are you ok?” Matt sounded concerned. “I thought you had practice this morning?”

“Long story,” Jonny sighed. “Do you have the time to come round before your flight?” Jonny hated sounding needy, but he really needed Matt. Matt grounded him when no-one else could.

“I’ve always got time for you, Jonny,” Matt sounded really sappy. “Seriously, my flight’s not until this evening. I’ll be over within half an hour.”

“Thanks,” Jonny murmured. “Love you…”

“Love you, too, Jonny,” Matt disconnected the call, but Jonny felt so much better just with the knowledge that Matt would be there soon.

Jonny headed into his bedroom, digging through his wardrobe for something more comfortable to wear. After deciding what he was going to wear, Jonny smiled. Matt would love it… Once changed, Jonny headed into his kitchen.

His coffee machine was state of the art, looking like something from Star Trek. After grinding some beans, he started the coffee machine. Glancing at his watch, Jonny reckoned that Matt would be there in about fifteen minutes. The hotel was a ten minute walk from Jonny’s apartment block, but Matt probably still had to pack prior to checking out.

The coffee machine was going through its final cycle when there was a knock on the door, followed by the sound of a key turning in the lock. Stepping into his hallway, Jonny was just in time to see Matt closing the door behind him.

Matt took one look at Jonny and pulled him into a tight embrace, tucking Jonny’s head into the crook of his neck, and rubbing his hand, soothingly, up and down Jonny’s back. Jonny sighed. In all their time together, Matt had not found a more effective way of comforting Jonny.

A few minutes later, Matt ruffled Jonny’s hair and stepped back. Still holding onto Jonny, he cocked his head, “Do I smell coffee?”

Jonny chuckled. Matt and his coffee… Jonny was sure that he mainlined it during the busiest spells of the season!

Matt’s fingers were still twined in Jonny’s hair, so he used it to pull Jonny into a chaste kiss, a soft brush of lips on lips. Sighing happily, Jonny closed his eyes, not expecting anything more. Matt pounced. Pinning Jonny against the wall, Matt devoured Jonny’s mouth with the dirtiest of kisses, as his tongue tried to locate Jonny’s tonsils.

Once Jonny was pliant under his touch, Matt pulled back. Jonny was hard and breathing heavily, needing Matt’s touch, but all Matt did was smirk, “Did I mention coffee?”

“You’re evil,” Jonny mumbled, adjusting himself as he pushed off the wall and headed towards his kitchen. It earned him a smack on his ass.

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way,” Matt responded. He could tell from the set of Jonny’s shoulders that he was smiling and relaxed. Now, all Matt needed to do was to find out what had happened for Jonny to not be at practice.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee surrounded them as they stepped into Jonny’s kitchen. Matt watched the muscles working beneath Jonny’s top for several long moments before it became too much for him. He stepped in close behind Jonny, and grasped Jonny’s hips.

“You’ve got too many clothes on,” he whispered in Jonny’s ear. Jonny turned his head, eyes meeting Matt’s. He could feel how hard Matt was, pressed against him.

“Shit,” Jonny mumbled, trying to make room to wriggle out of his t-shirt. Meanwhile, Matt’s hands had moved to unfasten Jonny’s shorts, making quick work of removing them - and discovering that Jonny wasn’t quite as overdressed as Matt had originally thought.

“Hmm,” Matt hummed, contentedly, “commando… I could get used to that…”

Once Jonny was naked, Matt slipped a finger down Jonny’s crack, easing it through the tight muscle ring of Jonny’s anus, checking whether or not Jonny would be able to take him without any preparation. Once Matt was satisfied that Jonny would be fine, he slipped his t-shirt off, and dropped his jeans and boxers low enough to free his cock.

Jonny groaned as the head of Matt’s cock nudged against his entrance, but he pushed his hips back, needing more…

“You are such a cock slut, Jonny Toews,” Matt mumbled as he eased through Jonny’s tight ring of muscle. Once he was fully seated, he dropped his forehead onto Jonny’s shoulders, catching his breath.

Jonny’s hand came up, resting on the side of Matt’s head, “Only for you Matt…”

That was all the encouragement Matt needed. Lifting his head, he wrapped one hand around Jonny’s waist, while the other dropped to Jonny’s cock.

Matt set a slow tempo, savouring every second of his time with Jonny. They saw no-where near enough of each other during the hockey season, but that was going to change soon.

Stroking Jonny’s cock in time with the thrusts of his cock in Jonny’s ass, Matt slowly increased the tempo. As he did so, he adjusted the angle of penetration, enabling him to nail Jonny’s prostate on every thrust. Jonny’s knees buckled, only his grip on the counter and Matt’s arm around his waist supporting him.

Jonny dropped his head back onto Matt’s shoulder, a litany of pleas escaping him, “Please, Matt,” he moaned, “please…” over and over.

“Please what, Jonny?” Matt managed to respond though his orgasm was fast approaching.

“Please, sir,” Jonny groaned. “Please… let me come…”

“Come…” Matt instructed through a haze of sensations. Jonny obeyed instantly, squeezing tightly around Matt, pulling his orgasm from his body. As he came, Matt’s teeth clamped down on the junction of Jonny’s neck and shoulder, adding to the marks already there.

They stood there, locked together, trying to get their breath back. Heavy panting gave way to their more regular breathing, and Matt slowly, carefully, eased himself out of Jonny. He watched, always fascinated, as his come trickled out and down Jonny’s leg, before lowering his lover to the floor…

**_ Flashback: Jonny’s 15th Birthday – 29th April 2003 _ **

_Opening the small box that Matt had placed in front of him, Jonny smiled. Inside was a thin leather wrist strap, the ends joined by the infinity symbol. As Jonny lifted it out of the box, Matt explained what it was._

_“It’s a commitment bracelet,” Matt started. “I love you, and want to be with you, but I can’t collar you for another year…”_

_“It’s beautiful,” Jonny murmured. He held out the bracelet to Matt, along with his wrist. “Here. Will you put it on me, please?”_

_Matt couldn’t stop the smile from splitting his face as he fastened the bracelet around Jonny’s wrist. He had worried that, once he knew the meaning of the bracelet, Jonny would not want to wear it._

_After staring at the bracelet on his wrist for a few minutes, Jonny reached across the table, grasping Matt’s hand. He met Matt’s eyes, “I love you too…”_

_“Do you want to order?” Matt asked._

_Jonny stared at Matt, eyes wide, pupils dilated. He shook his head slowly, “No… Can we go home now?”_

_Matt cocked his head, his blue eyes twinkling, “Of course. If that’s what you want…”_

_Jonny nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Matt’s. Matt swallowed heavily, watching intently as Jonny finished his drink, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard on the straw._

_Matt stood hastily, reached for Jonny’s hand, and all but dragged him from the diner. Once in Matt’s car, Matt slid his hand down Jonny’s trousers, stroking him hard. Once Jonny was on edge and panting, Matt removed his hand and started the car. Beside him, Jonny groaned, but he did not complain as he knew he deserved it._

_They drove to Matt’s house in silence. Jonny was slightly apprehensive – he knew what he wanted, but wasn’t sure if Matt would want it too._

_*****_

_Once they were inside Matt’s bedroom, Matt pinned Jonny to the door, kissing him deeply. Jonny melted into Matt’s touch, grasping his shoulders for support. When the kiss broke, Matt cupped Jonny’s face with both hands, lust blown eyes meeting lust blown eyes._

_“What do you want?” Matt asked, voice husky with arousal._

_“You,” Jonny replied. “Just you… I want to feel you…”_

_“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Matt wanted to be really clear on what Jonny was saying._

_“No condom,” Jonny confirmed. “Just you…”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_Jonny nodded._

_“I need to hear it, Jonny,” Matt insisted._

_“Yes, I’m sure,” Jonny confirmed. “Please…”_

_Matt dipped his head, lips meeting Jonny’s. As they kissed, Matt slid his fingers under the hem of Jonny’s t-shirt, fingers brushing over the firm contours of Jonny’s abdomen. He then gripped the hem and, breaking the kiss, pulled the t-shirt over Jonny’s head._

_Once Jonny was naked, Matt manoeuvred him to the bed. Still fully clothed, Matt lay on top of Jonny, kissing him deeply. The soft fabric of Matt’s clothes brushed gently over Jonny’s skin, drawing a soft moan from the youngster. Jonny started scrabbling at Matt’s clothes, desperate for skin on skin contact._

_“Please, Matt,” Jonny grumbled, “too many clothes. Need to feel you…”_

_Matt allowed Jonny to help him out of his clothes, smiling to himself at the happy sounds that Jonny made when more of Matt’s skin was revealed. Once Matt was naked, he stretched out on top of Jonny again, ensuring as much contact between them as possible._

_They kissed, Jonny’s hands roaming over Matt’s naked form, relishing in the skin on skin contact. Matt had one had resting at the side of Jonny’s head, using it to balance himself, while his other hand stroked up and down Jonny’s side. They continued like this for some time, until Jonny was completely relaxed and pliant under Matt._

_Breaking the kiss, Matt reached under his pillow, retrieving the lube that he had left there earlier in the day. He left the condom where it was._

_Matt moved slowly down Jonny’s body, kissing, licking and sucking Jonny’s skin as the urge took him. By the time Matt reached it, Jonny’s dick was rock hard and leaking, his balls tight. Matt didn’t want Jonny coming too soon, so he ignored Jonny’s dick and balls in favour of his anus._

_Squeezing a generous amount of lube on his fingers, Matt proceeded to circle Jonny’s rim. Dipping a fingertip through the tight rim of muscle revealed Jonny’s secret of the day – he had already prepared himself. Smiling to himself, Matt slicked his own dick._

_As he positioned his dick at Jonny’s hole, Matt looked up, meeting Jonny’s eye. He spoke softly, “Last chance to change your mind…”_

_Jonny growled, “Not going to happen… Now, hurry the fuck up and fuck me already…”_

_Pursing his lips, Matt eased his way, carefully, into Jonny. Once he was fully seated, he stopped, head dropping down beside Jonny’s head. It was then that Jonny realised that, not only was this a first for him, it was a first for Matt. Jonny turned his head, kissed Matt, gently, on the side of Matt’s head, then mumbled, “First time?”_

_Matt lifted his head to meet Jonny’s eyes. His pupils were so dilated that his blue eyes appeared to be black. Sweat ran down his face, evidence of the effort he was having to put in to not shooting his load too soon. He nodded his response to Jonny’s question…_

_Stroking Matt’s hair, Jonny spoke, “I need to hear you…” The only emotion, other than need in Jonny’s voice was concern._

_“Yes,” Matt whispered._

_“Tell me…” Jonny started. He took a deep breath, then continued. “Tell me how it feels for you…”_

_“Tight,” Matt panted. “Hot… perfect… just like you…”_

_Jonny caught Matt’s face, pulling him into a deep kiss, trying to convey how perfect he thought Matt was. The kiss broke; their eyes met. Matching groans escaped them. In that moment, more than any other that had passed between them, they realised that this was forever._

_“Love you so much, Jonny,” Matt murmured._

_“Love you so much, too, Matt,” Jonny managed to reply. “Now, fuck me!”_

_Matt chuckled, “Such a pushy sub…” He flicked his tongue out, laving Jonny’s earlobe, before biting down gently on it, “… just as well I love you!”_

_Before Jonny could reply, Matt moved his hips, sliding his dick slowly out of Jonny until the head caught on Jonny’s rim. Jonny groaned…_

_Matt set a slow pace, relishing how different it felt to be fucking Jonny without using a condom. Everything felt more somehow: more intense, more friction, more sensation, more… just more meaningful. More making love than having sex… Every touch sent electricity through them, their skin tingling._

_Their bodies moved together, in perfect synchronicity, the sexual tension of the earlier evening now replaced with the anticipation of their fast approaching climaxes._

_Knowing that he was getting closer and closer to the edge of the precipice, Matt reached one hand between their bodies, grasping Jonny’s dick firmly. His hand slid easily along the shaft due to the combination of pre-come and sweat._

_Jonny’s climax hit him hard – harder than any he had previously experienced. His eyes sprang open, his body spasming, fingers gripping onto Matt’s shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. Matt had watched Jonny come, watched his reactions, and knew that he wouldn’t last long. The hot tightness surrounding Matt’s dick contracted. His movements stuttered, body freezing, as he shot his load deep inside Jonny._

_Matt collapsed on top of Jonny, trying to catch his breath. Jonny stroked his fingertips gently over Matt’s shoulders. Matt was breathing heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. Jonny continued to soothe Matt, stroking gently. When Matt had recovered, he pushed up, meeting Jonny’s eye. The love in them was evident. Matt captured Jonny’s mouth, ravishing it, his desire almost overwhelming him._

_Breaking the kiss, Matt pushed himself to his knees his, now flaccid, dick slipping from Jonny’s ass. He knelt between Jonny’s knees, watching as his semen oozed from Jonny’s ass. There was something strangely erotic about it… Matt groaned as his already sensitised dick twitched. “Nope,” he thought, “no more tonight…”_

_Lifting himself over Jonny’s leg, Matt lay down on his back beside him. Jonny rolled onto his side, throwing an arm around Matt’s waist and a leg over one of Matt’s. Matt wrapped an arm around Jonny’s shoulders, carding his fingers through Jonny’s hair. He dropped a kiss on Jonny’s temple, pulling his even closer._

_“Are you ok?” Matt murmured._

_Jonny nodded, then remembered that Matt would want to hear his answer, “I’m… good,” he paused, then continued, “more than good…”_

_“Good,” Matt could hear the smile in Jonny’s voice, along with a heavy dose of sleepiness. “Now, let’s get some sleep…”_

**_ End of Flashback _ **

Jonny smiled, dopily, at Matt as Matt tucked himself back in and fastened his jeans. Matt ruffled Jonny’s hair lovingly, then set about cleaning the evidence of Jonny’s orgasm from the counter top and cupboard doors. Once done, he fixed two mugs of coffee, handing one down to Jonny before settling himself on the kitchen floor, tucking Jonny against his side.

They sipped their coffee in silence, but it was the comfortable silence that they were accustomed to. There was no need for small talk.

Once they had finished drinking, Matt stood, pulled Jonny to his feet, and directed him to the living room. Matt stretched out on Jonny’s couch, pulling Jonny down beside him. Jonny’s hand automatically lighted on the scar on Matt’s abdomen… once again relieved that Matt was still with him… that his lacerated spleen hadn’t killed him. Nearly seven years had passed since Matt’s surgery, but Jonny still didn’t take their relationship for granted. Without a spleen, Matt was more susceptible to illness, and had to carry antibiotics in case he fell ill…

“Do you want to talk about it?” Matt asked. Jonny knew that he didn’t mean the scar.

Jonny shrugged, burying his head in the crook of Matt’s neck. He knew he had to tell Matt what had happened, but it was difficult. They had both been so happy when Jonny had left Matt’s hotel room that morning. Ok, so they had had a bit of a panic due to sleeping through the alarm, and Jonny had looked like he had been pulled through a hedge backwards, but they had been happy.

Matt knew that Jonny would have carried that happiness into practice, so something must have happened after he’d arrived there.

Sighing deeply, Jonny proceeded to tell Matt what had happened; how Pat had reacted to the bite on Jonny’s shoulder; Duncs’ reaction to the rope burns on his wrists; and, how Pat had decided to send him home.

Jonny’s head snapped up, “Shit!” he exclaimed, “Pat said he was coming here…”

“Shit!” Jonny and Matt’s heads snapped towards the direction of the door. Pat was standing there, staring in disbelief. “I… um… knocked,” Pat lied, “but there was no answer. I let myself in because I was worried about you… Obviously, I shouldn’t have been. I’ll wait in the hallway while you get dressed, Jonny. We still need to talk…”

Matt headed into the kitchen to retrieve his t-shirt and Jonny’s clothes. Once Jonny was dressed and Matt was sure that he was ok, Matt headed back into the kitchen to allow Jonny to speak to Pat, and to help himself to more coffee…

When Jonny entered his hallway, Pat had his back to him. Pat turned and, when he saw Jonny, froze. Jonny was dressed in cargo shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt. He was bare-footed and minus his baseball cap. Even with the scene he had just witnessed, it was all Pat could do to stop himself drooling.

“Are you going to stand there, staring, all day?” Jonny asked. “Or, are you going to come through?” Stepping aside, Jonny allowed Pat into his living room. Pat avoided the couch.

“What the hell’s going on with you, Jonny?” Patrick demanded as Jonny entered the room.

Jonny stroked his hand across the back of his neck, all of his post-orgasm looseness draining from him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His tone was flat, monotone… all joy drained from him.

“Did you see the state of you when I arrived for practice?” Pat then proceeded to tick off points on his fingers. “Your suit looked as though it had spent the night on the floor; you hadn’t even tucked your shirt in properly; your shoes needed polishing; and, your hair was all over the place.” Patrick looked at Jonny, could see how dejected the other man looked, but continued anyway, “And those marks? Not in my changing room…” Pat paused for breath before his final dig. “Then to come here and find you lying, naked, on the couch with _Matt Hunwick… a Leaf..._ that really is the final straw…”

Looking close to tears, Jonny chewed on his lower lip. His head dropped, and he started to shuffle his feet. He wasn’t sure what to say. Patrick’s comments were all accurate, but still…

Finally, Jonny spoke, so softly that Patrick barely heard him, “Could you not see how happy I was?”

“So you random hook-up put you in a good mood, so what?” Patrick shrugged, then blinked as the realisation struck him. “ _Hunwick_ was your random hook-up… This is worse than I thought! Anyway,” he waved a hand dismissively as Jonny opened his mouth to speak, then continued, “I’ve spoken to Stan and Q, and they agree with me that your behaviour cannot be allowed to continue in its current vein.”

Jonny’s confusion was evident. “I don’t understand? What behaviour?”

“Allowing someone that you don’t know well – someone who is in direct competition to you – to bind your wrists is beyond reckless, just asking for trouble. He could have killed you,” Patrick paused, failing to notice that Jonny had shifted his focus, behind Patrick, to his kitchen door.

**__ **

**_ Flashback: Matt’s 18th Birthday – 21st May 2003 _ **

_Seabs knocked on the door and waited. It was no surprise when Matt’s billet mum opened the door. Matt rarely did so._

_“Hi,” Seabs smiled, “is Matt in?”_

_“He’s in his room…”_

_“Cool, thanks,” Seabs commented as he headed upstairs, taking the familiar path to Matt’s room._

_“… but I don’t think he’ll want to be disturbed right now,” Matt’s billet mum finished, more to herself than anyone else._

_Upstairs, Seabs reached Matt’s room, and opened the door without knocking. He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him._

_Matt looked up from where he was working on his pc, and grinned broadly, knowing that Seabs was lost for words. Jonny was with Matt, naked and kneeling silently beside Matt’s chair. His hands were bound behind his back, his head bowed in submission._

_Seabs started to back out of the room, reaching to close the door behind him, when Matt rose and ushered him into the room, closing the door. Jonny did not even twitch. He sat perfectly still as Matt and Seabs slumped into the two armchairs in the room. As they chatted, Matt kept a watchful eye on Jonny, ensuring that he was not feeling any discomfort._

_“Happy birthday, mate,” Seabs commented. “Finally caught me up then!”_

_“Shut up,” Matt retorted. “You’re only a month older than me!”_

_“Ah, yes, but, as you say, I am older… and much, much wiser,” Seabs laughed. After a brief pillow fight – they were both mature adults now, after all – Seabs turned serious. “What’s with Jonny?”_

_“He wanted to do something special for me for my birthday,” Matt advised. He rose, crossed to where Jonny was kneeling, and crouched in front of him. “Come on. Let’s get you up and dressed…”_

_Jonny blinked his eyes back into focus, then smiled at Matt as he helped him to his feet. Matt unfastened the rope which was securing Jonny’s wrists, then supported him as he got dressed._

_“Are you ok?” Matt asked, softly, his hands rubbing Jonny’s arms. Seabs felt as though he was intruding – especially when Jonny tried to chase Matt’s lips for a kiss. “We have company,” Matt murmured, as he moved to place a kiss on Jonny’s temple._

_Jonny frowned at this news, then glanced around the room. His attention fell on Seabs. Jonny smiled as he greeted his friend, “Hey, Seabs. I didn’t notice you come in…”_

_“So you’re letting him tie you up now?” Seabs asked, although they all knew it was a rhetorical question._

_Jonny shrugged, “It’s his birthday, and I really wanted to see if I could do it.”_

_“He didn’t force you?”_

_Moving to stand in-between Matt and Seabs, Jonny replied, “No. It was my idea. I had my safe word in case I needed it. You really don’t need to worry so much, Seabs.”_

_“Guardian Angel, remember?” Seabs smiled. Jonny was fine._

_“I know,” Jonny stepped towards Seabs, pulled him into a brief embrace, and then finished, “thank you. I really do appreciate you looking out for me.”_

_“How many times do I have to tell you that I won’t hurt Jonny, Seabs?” Matt commented. “I really love him.”_

_“So, what’s the plans for tonight?” Seabs asked. He looked from Matt to Jonny: Jonny blushed. “Or do I really not want to know?”_

_Seabs nodded, understanding exactly what their plans were. He turned to Jonny, “You and I are going to have a chat later.”_

_“Ok,” Jonny replied, quietly. Both he and Matt knew what that was going to be about – bondage._

_Turning to Matt, Seabs started making plans, “Are you free tomorrow?” he asked. “We could hit the pub…”_

_Matt thought briefly. He knew that Jonny had an away game with the U16 team, and his billet parents had not mentioned anything so, “That shouldn’t be a problem, mate. When and where?”_

_“How about “Club 200” at nine?” Seabs asked._

_Matt narrowed his eyes, suspicion evident. “You want to go to a gay bar?”_

_Seabs smiled, “Yeah, I just fancy trying something different…”_

_“Wait a minute,” Matt said slowly, “is this you coming out?”_

_“I think I could be bi,” Seabs admitted. “Not a word to anyone until I know for sure.”_

_“No problem,” Matt grinned broadly. Seabs had covered for Matt when he had been questioning his sexuality. Jonny nodded his agreement._

_As he was leaving, Seabs turned to Matt, “Don’t ride him too hard. He’s got a game tomorrow.” Jonny’s blush could have lit up a dark room._

_Once Matt heard the front door close behind Seabs, he grabbed Jonny, who went willingly, and pinned him to the door. Matt kissed Jonny hard and deep, leaving Jonny panting, and sure that his lips were going to be bruised._

_“What’s the plans for the rest of the night?” Matt asked._

_“Well,” Jonny started, as though he was thinking about it – even though he had it all planned out, “I thought that you could strip me off again, nice and slowly…” Before Jonny had finished speaking, Matt had reclaimed his mouth. Matt’s hands slid under the hem of Jonny’s t-shirt, thumbs stroking the skin just above the waistband of Jonny’s jeans._

_Jonny groaned, into the kiss, as Matt’s hands slid up his torso, stopping to torment Jonny’s nipples. As Matt continued torturing Jonny’s nipples, Jonny broke the kiss, dropping his forehead onto Matt’s shoulder. He was panting heavily, trying to break Matt’s hold on him, and lean in to Matt’s touch. Finally, Matt stopped his lovely torture, and moved his hands from Jonny’s nipples. He caught the hem of Jonny’s t-shirt, pulling it over his head and off in one easy move._

_Jonny shivered slightly. Matt drew him back into the warmth of his body, kissing him deeply. Grasping Jonny’s wrists, Matt moved them behind Jonny’s back, adjusting his grip to one hand. Breaking the kiss, Matt drew back so that he could look at Jonny. Using his free hand, Matt tucked an errant strand of hair behind Jonny’s ear._

_“Do you want me to tie your wrists together?” Matt asked. He needed to know how far Jonny had dropped._

_Jonny blinked, then answered, “Yes…”_

_“Ok,” Matt said slowly. He was worried that Jonny had dropped too far, and would say “yes” to anything. “Safe word…”_

_“Red,” Jonny replied automatically._

_“Do you want me to tie your wrists together?” Matt repeated._

_Jonny blinked repeatedly, dropped his head slightly, then raised it, to meet Matt’s gaze. His eyes were clear, in focus, “Yes,” he repeated, more strongly than the first time._

_“Ok,” Matt agreed. “Finish stripping, then present yourself for binding…”_

_Jonny did as instructed, folding his clothes neatly, then turned so that his back was to Matt, his wrists pressed together between them. Matt bound them loosely, not risking the circulation in Jonny’s hands. Hands were important for hockey players…_

_Once Jonny was bound, Matt turned him round so that they were face to face. “What now?” Matt asked. Matt may be the dominant one in the relationship, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t follow Jonny’s lead…_

_“Could you strip, please?” Jonny asked softly._

_Matt smiled at Jonny’s hesitancy, but stripped eagerly. Once naked, Matt cupped Jonny’s cheek, raising his head to kiss him. The kiss conveyed all the love and respect that Matt had for Jonny, giving the youngster the confidence to continue._

_When the kiss broke, Jonny met Matt’s eyes. He spoke softly, but surely, “I want you to sit in one of you armchairs. You need to leave room for me to kneel between your knees…”_

_Matt’s cock twitched in anticipation. Smiling, Matt slumped into an armchair, arms resting on the sides, legs splayed wide as per Jonny’s instructions._

_Jonny dropped gracefully to his knees between Matt’s knees. He looked up at Matt, through his eyelashes, almost as though he was waiting for instructions from Matt._

_Smiling softly, Matt spoke, “This is your show, Jonny. Tell me what you want to do… what you want me to do…”_

_Jonny swallowed heavily, and then licked his lips. When he, finally, spoke, Matt had to strain to hear him, “I want to suck you hard,” Jonny started, “and then, I want you to fuck my mouth…”_

_Matt’s smile widened, “I think that that can be arranged.”_

_Jonny knelt patiently, waiting for Matt to allow him to commence. His head was bowed in submission, eyes turned up to watch Matt through his eyelashes._

_Matt stroked a hand gently though Jonny’s hair, cupping his hand on Jonny’s cheek to raise Jonny’s head. “You can start any time you like…”_

_Switching his attention from Matt’s face to his dick, Jonny’s face became the picture of concentration that Matt recognised from Jonny’s ice hockey. Jonny leant forward, licking his lips. Since the first time he had sucked Matt’s dick, Jonny had found that he actually enjoyed it. Everything from the feel of the warm flesh… the weight of Matt’s dick on his tongue… and the taste of Matt’s semen as he spilled down Jonny’s throat._

_Matt was hard within five bobs of Jonny’s head, but he restrained himself. He knew what Jonny wanted from him, but Matt was enjoying the sensations racing through his body caused by Jonny’s skilled mouth._

_Finally, after several long minutes, Matt could restrain himself no longer. Moving to the edge of the seat, holding the back of Jonny’s head so that they did not lose their connection, Matt proceeded to grasp the side of Jonny’s head, and started to slowly thrust into Jonny’s mouth._

_Jonny watched Matt’s every move, eyes wide, pupils blown with desire. Matt’s eyes locked with Jonny’s, as he continued to slowly fuck Jonny’s mouth. Matt continued with his steady pace, not wanting to hurt Jonny – he did, after all, have a game the following day._

_Matt could feel his climax approaching. He fought himself, trying to keep his movements steady, trying not to fuck Jonny’s mouth too hard, trying to make this last as long as possible, but he failed. Two rough thrusts later, Matt spilled down Jonny’s throat. Jonny swallowed every drop, using his tongue to clean Matt’s dick as it slipped between his lips._

_Matt slumped back in the chair and pulled Jonny up onto his lap. He kissed Jonny deeply, relishing the taste of himself in Jonny’s mouth. As they kissed, Matt grasped Jonny’s dick firmly, starting to slowly stroke it. Matt felt Jonny melting under his touch, allowing Matt complete control…_

_It wasn’t long before Matt felt Jonny quivering, holding back his orgasm until Matt gave him permission. Matt deepened the kiss, making Jonny wait… taking him right to the edge… Just when he thought that Jonny could hold it no longer, Matt broke the kiss._

_“You can come…” No sooner had the words left Matt’s mouth than Jonny flung his head back and shot his load. “Beautiful…” Matt murmured, dipping his head to re-capture Jonny’s mouth. It was a gentle kiss, less demanding that the previous one, designed to help Jonny come down from his high._

_When Matt broke the kiss, Jonny snuggled closed, resting his head on Matt’s shoulder. Matt carded his fingers through Jonny’s hair, soothing the younger boy. He felt Jonny relax under his touch and held him closer._

_They sat there for an eternity, basking in the post-orgasmic glow. Matt was aware that Jonny was starting to drift off to sleep, and he really didn’t want to spend the night where they were, especially when there was a perfectly decent bed in the room._

_“Jonny…” Matt murmured. Jonny looked up at him from dark, hooded eyes, “let’s move this to the bed.”_

_Jonny blinked a couple of times, processing Matt’s comment. Then, smiling, he started to unravel himself, sliding off Matt’s legs to put his feet on the floor. He wobbled slightly, smiling softly as Matt caught him. They helped each other to cross the small space between the chair and the bed, giggling when they managed to trip each other up and fall onto the bed._

_Matt re-arranged them, pulling the covers over them one-handed as his other hand pulled Jonny tight to his side. Jonny sighed, contentedly, soon drifting into an easy sleep. Matt followed close behind, his last thought before sleep took him being, “I could get used to this…”_

**_ End of Flashback _ **

“I didn’t” Jonny mumbled. Pat ignored him.

“The club is considering having you classified as a “Wayward Submissive”…”

“I’m not…” Jonny tried to cut in.

“As a “Wayward Submissive” you have two options,” Pat reached into his pocket, pulling out a leather collar. “You can wear this and become my sub… or you can be traded… It’s up to you.” Pat stepped closed to Jonny, collar held out for Jonny to take. Jonny took a step backwards, away from the offending item.

“No,” Jonny stated. “I’m not a “Wayward Submissive”. I can’t be classified as such…”

“Yes, Jonny,” Pat snarled, “you can be.”

Jonny shook his head, his left hand, ring glittering in the light, moved towards the gold chain around his neck before stopping. “I’ve been collared since my sixteenth birthday.”

“Who the hell in their right mind would collar you?” Patrick exclaimed.

Before Jonny could reply, Matt, being the protective Dom that he was, decided that he’d had enough of Patrick’s attitude and stepped in. “That would be me.”

Patrick spun around to face him. “ _You_ collared Jonny when he was sixteen… But… how?” Patrick’s confusion was evident. He had not seen this coming… had had no idea that Jonny was collared… he felt as though he’d been struck by a train…

Matt shrugged, “By asking him if he would wear my collar, of course. Although, it was a sure thing by then.”

Jonny smiled, softly, as he moved to stand with Matt. Matt pulled him into his side, directing Jonny’s head into the crook of his neck. A gentle kiss alighted on Jonny’s temple.

“Why don’t you go for a lie down, Jonny,” Matt murmured. “I’ll be through soon.”

Matt watched Jonny as far as he could, waiting until he heard the bedroom door close before turning his attention back to Pat. There was a long silence, as the two men sized each other up. Finally, Matt broke the silence, “Why?”

“Why what?” Pat decided to be difficult, to make Matt work for any answers. He didn’t deserve answers. This was between himself and Jonny, although, Pat finally realised, Matt was legally entitled to answers as Jonny’s Dom.

“Why did you send Jonny home?” Matt asked softly.

“You were in the kitchen,” Patrick stated bluntly. “I assume you “overheard” our conversation…”

“I heard you talking at Jonny,” Matt commented. “You didn’t exactly give him much chance to say anything, did you?”

“He’s submissive,” Pat waived his hand dismissively. “It’s his place to listen, not to talk…”

Matt raised an eyebrow, genuinely surprised by what Pat had just said. “Do you really believe that? And, to think, Jonny only ever has good things to say about you. He really respected you, looked up to you as his captain… until today that is…”

“He turned up to practice looking like he had slept rough!”

“Which he hadn’t,” Matt replied, calmly. “He also took a shower before practice, tidying himself up.”

“He was a mess…”

“I know, but it wasn’t his fault,” Matt started. “It was mine. As his Dom, Jonny’s welfare is my responsibility. Even if I wasn’t his Dom, it was still my fault…”

Pat narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean, it was your fault?”

“Well, let’s see,” Matt started, “his suit was a mess because I dropped it on the floor when I stripped him of it last night. It ended up spending the night on the floor. My fault. His shirttail was out because I couldn’t keep my hands off him this morning, and that’s also why his hair was a mess. Also, Jonny forgot his overnight bag,” Matt shrugged. “That was probably my fault for distracting him so much. Oh, and we slept through the alarm, which was definitely my fault. Jonny was overly hyper last night. It took me longer to bring him down than usual…”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Pat responded defiantly, “and it doesn’t change anything… it doesn’t excuse any of it. He could still have pulled himself together before arriving at practice.”

“He probably didn’t even notice,” Matt commented. “Did you notice anything else?”

“Such as?”

“Such as how happy Jonny was?” Matt queried.

They were interrupted by a knock on Jonny’s apartment door. Matt knew that Jonny wouldn’t answer it – he had been told to lie down, and would remain there until told otherwise – or until his alarm, for work, went off. He had been sleeping so peacefully once that Matt had had to leave him in order to catch his flight home. On waking, Jonny had panicked, so Matt had left standing instructions that if his alarm, for work, went off, it countermanded Matt’s instructions to lie down. That worked really well for them. Another answer to Matt’s occasional forgetfulness was to use hotels. If they had to checkout by a certain time, Matt couldn’t leave Jonny sleeping!

“I need to get that,” he told Pat. “Jonny will stay where he is. He’s a good sub,” Matt started after seeing the doubting look on Pat’s face.

Matt checked through the peephole. On seeing Brent Seabrook standing there, an anxious expression on his face, Matt opened the door.

“Matt!” Seabs exclaimed, then frowned. “Where’s Jonny?”

Standing aside, Matt directed Seabs to Jonny’s living room, while replying. “He’s having a lie down. I believe he’s had a bit if a tough morning…”

Seabs dropped his head, “Yeah, sorry about that. Some guardian angel I turned out to be…”

Matt wrapped an arm around Seabs’ shoulders, “Not your fault, Seabs,” Matt sighed. “You didn’t even know that we were still together, did you?”

“That’s true,” Seabs replied. “It must have been so difficult when you left for Michigan and Jonny for Shattuck. Although, I shouldn’t really be surprised. You were always so good for each other…”

“Once you got past Jonny’s age,” Matt finished for Seabs.

“Yeah,” Seabs replied sheepishly. “Sorry about that, too.”

They entered Jonny’s living room. Pat was standing with his back to the door, staring out of the window at the Chicago skyline.

“Pat,” Seabs spoke softly, “I’m sorry. I… I didn’t realised that Jonny had spent the night with Matt until Shawsy…”

Turning, Pat fixed Seabs with a steely gaze. “What do you mean, you didn’t realise Jonny had been with Matt? And what does Shawsy have to do with anything?”

“Shawsy made a throw-away comment at practice this morning, about a D-man pinning Tazer to the boards in the game last night,” Seabs slumped into one of Jonny’s armchairs. “I… I just remembered. I had no idea that Matt and Jonny were still together, Pat. Jonny never said a word…”

“What on Earth are you talking about, Seabs?” Pat demanded.

Seabs turned to Matt for support. Matt took over the story, much to Pat’s annoyance. “We played together – Jonny, Seabs and I – in Winnipeg…”

“But Jonny’s three years younger than you,” Pay interrupted.

Matt nodded, “Yeah, he was fourteen. It was his first year at U16s. We were both seventeen, both in our final year at U18s. Jonny played up with us – only played at U16s when they were short… a bit like you did, really, Pat.”

Pat glanced at Seabs, who nodded his confirmation.

“When I first pinned him to the boards in training, he practically melted,” Matt paused. He wasn’t sure if he was willing to admit his plans, but Jonny knew and understood, so he continued. “I’ll admit, to start with, I… I was stringing Jonny along, seeing how far he was willing to go. He was so serious _all the time,_ and not just about his hockey. But, to be honest, I didn’t think we would last because I didn’t think that I was good enough for him...”

“Matt,” Seabs spoke softly, “I had no idea. All that time that I thought you were going to break Jonny by breaking up with him…”

“I was just waiting for him to break up with me,” Matt replied.

“But everyone could see how head over heels Jonny was about you,” Seabs smiled softly as the memories flooded back to him. “It was scary. I was sure it was all going to end badly…”

“So, you just planned to what,” Pat started, “get him into bed then dump him?”

Matt had the decency to look embarrassed, “Yeah,” he admitted, “but then we started spending more time together, and I realised that Jonny really had fallen for me as badly as I had fallen for him. If we’d split up, I’m not sure who it would have broken more,” Matt confessed. “I needed him as badly as he needed me…”

“So, you what? Fucked him when he was fourteen?” Pat sounded disgusted.

“Age of consent was fourteen in Canada until 2008,” Seabs muttered.

“Yeah,” Matt spoke softly. “Then, the next day I faced down Jonny’s parents in defence of our relationship. You’ve met Bryan and Andrée?” Pat nodded, mutely. They were scary when it came to protecting Jonny. “I was seventeen… their fourteen year-old son had just spent the night with me and, instead of driving away when Jonny wanted me to, I made Jonny stay to talk to them… I admitted my feelings for Jonny and my desire to collar him. I laid it all out there, in front of Jonny’s parents… in front of _Jonny,_ knowing that our relationship was in their hands. When I left that day, I had no idea if I would ever see Jonny again…”

Seabs blinked, “I didn’t know that, Matt. We spoke right after that happened. You didn’t say…”

Matt shrugged, “I didn’t want to give up on what we had and, as I was leaving, Jonny confirmed how he felt. I knew, then, that we were going to be together, even if we had to wait…”

“I don’t understand,” Pat commented, “if you two have been together so long, why doesn’t the club know that Jonny’s collared?”

“It’s withheld,” Matt shrugged. “We knew that we would always have to be traded as a couple if the clubs knew.  We didn’t want that to happen, so we withheld the information. Leafs don’t know that I have a collared sub…”

“I don’t care what Leafs do or do not know,” Pat snarled. “He’s kept this hidden from me – us – for nine years!”

“Yep, because it’s all about you, Pat, isn’t it?” Seabs spoke softly. “The only reason you’ve treated Jonny decently is because he’s a great player – and you thought you could get him into bed! How many times has he turned you down?”

Pat turned red with fury, “How dare you…”

“Tell me, Kane,” Matt started. “How many times have you hit on _my collared sub?_ Especially as he does actually _wear_ his collar…”

Seabs shook his head, as the penny dropped, “Jonny’s gold chain. He never takes it off. That’s his collar, isn’t it?”

Matt smiled. He could always trust Seabs to be the one to figure things out, “Yeah. It is.”

“When did you get married?” Seabs cocked his head, scrutinising Matt.

“We’re not,” Matt replied.

“Oh,” Seabs sounded disappointed. “I just thought, with the rings…” He waved a hand in the direction of Matt’s left hand.

“Give me a minute,” Matt replied, then left the room.

As soon as Matt had left the room, Pat turned on Seabs. “You _knew?_ You knew and you didn’t say _anything?_ You’ve been an “A” the entire time Jonny’s been here… you’ve been _my “A”_ the whole time I’ve been captain… How could you not say anything?”

“As far as I was aware,” Seabs spoke calmly, “Jonny and Matt had broken up years ago. I had no idea that they were still together, although if we went back through the fixtures, I’m sure we would see a pattern to Jonny’s behaviour, to when he was turning up with suspicious marks…I would put money on them all being the day after we’d played against Matt’s team. But, even if I had known that they were still together, it really wouldn’t have been my place to tell.”

Meanwhile:

The bedroom was in darkness. Jonny had closed his blackout blinds prior to lying down. Matt could make Jonny out, lying flat on his back, still dressed, on top of his covers.

“Are you awake, Jonny?” Matt asked quietly, not wanting to wake Jonny if he was sleeping.

Jonny pushed himself up on an elbow, “Yeah,” he replied. Sitting up, Jonny crossed his legs, running a hand through his hair – to tidy it – and over the back of his neck. He felt tense – which was probably down to the current situation. “Who was at the door?”

“Seabs,” Matt advised. He crossed the room to sit on the bed facing Jonny. He was always taken by how young Jonny looked, how young he had always looked, but none more so than in these quiet moments.

“Oh,” Jonny mumbled, then the penny dropped. His head snapped up, eyes wide. “Oh!” he repeated with more feeling.

Matt smiled, eyes twinkling, “Oh, indeed.” He stroked his knuckles down Jonny’s cheek. “They know you’re collared, and Seabs noticed the rings…”

Jonny nodded, “Ok. I’m… I’m ok with that…”

“Do you want to tell them about our engagement?” Matt asked. As the Dom in their relationship, this would usually be down to Matt, but, “They’re your teammates. I don’t mind.” Relationship etiquette had never been a priority for them.

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t,” Matt’s tone was serious.

“Now?” Jonny asked.

“No time like the present,” Matt replied.

Jonny smiled broadly, sliding off the bed and taking Matt’s hand. “Let’s do this…”

*****

Pat was still tearing strips off Seabs when Matt and Jonny re-entered the living room. Having Matt by his side, holding his hand, gave Jonny the confidence to deal with the situation. It was, after all, _his_ apartment.

“Pat, leave Seabs alone,” Jonny’s voice was soft but clear. “None of this is his fault. And, if you can’t listen to me, you may as well leave…”

Pat glowered.

“And if you do leave,” Matt stated, “just remember that you’re covered under the league’s N.D.A. regarding knowledge of withheld information.”

Pat knew what that meant – if he said anything, not only would he invalidate the N.M.C. clause in his contract, he would be liable for prosecution. He slumped onto Jonny’s couch before remembering the scene that had greeted him, and sprang to his feet as though he had been burnt.

Seabs looked confused. Matt and Jonny could barely contain their smiles.

“We didn’t have sex on the couch, Pat,” Jonny advised.

“No, it was in the kitchen,” Matt deadpanned.

“Enough of your sexploits,” Seabs moaned. “You were going to tell us about your rings…”

Jonny raised an eyebrow at Matt, confirming that it was still ok for him to proceed. Matt nodded. “Last night,” Jonny started, “the first time Matt pinned me to the boards, he asked me to marry him…”

“He what?” Pat exclaimed. “During a game!”

“Yup,” Matt replied. He smiled, lovingly, at Jonny. “I wanted my proposal to be romantic and, well, personal…”

“And, of course, I said yes,” Jonny advised, just in case Pat was going to ask. “You didn’t even notice how happy I was this morning… I was practically bursting to tell you, and you,” Jonny shook his head, “you just tried to ruin my day.”

Seabs rose once Jonny had finished speaking, pulling Matt into a tight embrace. “About time too!” He released Matt and, once Matt had nodded his approval, Seabs pulled Jonny in for a hug. “Great news, Jonny – although, I wish you’d told me that you two were still together. It would have prevented a lot of grief…”

“Thanks, Seabs,” Jonny shrugged, “and I know, but we had to do things this way…”

Seabs nodded his understanding, even though he didn’t know exactly why they had been so secretive, “I’d better get back to practice,” Seabs commented. “Remember the bus leaves at 18:00,” Jonny nodded. “Pat, are you coming?”

“Can you wait outside, Seabs?” Pat replied. “I’ll be with you in a minute…”

Pat waited until he heard the front door of Jonny’s apartment close before he spoke, “You’d better have your head in the game tomorrow…”

Matt wrapped an arm protectively around Jonny’s waist. “Jonny’s a professional,” Matt replied icily. “His head will be in the game – as it always is…”

Jonny dropped his head onto Matt’s shoulder, “I think that you should leave now, Pat. I’ll be at the United Center in time for the bus.”

Once Pat had left, Matt turned to Jonny, “Time to make that call…”

Jonny nodded, reaching for his phone as Matt reached for his. Their fingers twined as they waited for their calls to connect. Jonny’s connected first. Once he was through to the appropriate department he spoke, voice steady and clear.

“This is Jonathan Toews, Chicago Blackhawks,” he paused, steeling himself. “I’d like to release the withheld information to my club. Authorisation code is 48198588…”

Meanwhile, Matt’s call had connected. He went through the same process as Jonny, giving his authorisation code as 19488885.

“You ok?” Matt asked after their calls had been completed.

“Yeah,” Jonny responded, nodding his head.

“Good,” Matt replied. “Now, let’s get you prepared for your game tomorrow…”

*****

Stan Bowman was surprised to receive an email from the league’s headquarters. None of their players were under review, so this could be anything…

Five minutes later, having read and re-read the email, Stan called for Q.

“I’ve received an email from the league,” Stan spoke once Q was seated. “Jonny’s released his withheld information.”

“And?” Q asked.

“Jonny’s collared.”

“What?” Q exclaimed. “When? _Who?”_

“When: 29th April 2004,” Stan advised.

“When he turned 16?”

“Yup,” Stan confirmed. “As to the “who”, that would be Matthew John Hunwick of…”

“…the Toronto Maple Leafs,” Q cut in, completing Stan’s sentence for him, sounding stunned.

“The very same.”

“Who we played last night…”

“The very one…”

“So, what do we do now?” Q asked.

 

** Three Days Later… **

Jonny sat in front of Stan’s desk, feeling like a naughty schoolboy in the principal’s office. Stan was behind his desk, Q leaning on the wall beside the door.

“Well, Jonny, this is quite the situation we find ourselves in,” Stan remarked.

“I’m sorry, Stan,” Jonny mumbled.

“I’m sure you, and Hunwick, thought you were doing the right thing,” Stan paused, “but the league has rules for these situations. Once the teams involved know of the situation, someone has to be traded…”

“I know,” Jonny mumbled, “that’s one of the reasons we withheld the information.”

“I’ve spoken to Lou, and we’ve come to a trade agreement, but what I need to know is,” Stan fixed Jonny with a steely gaze, “are you willing to waive your “No Move Clause”?”

 _This is it,_ Jonny thought, _I’m leaving Chicago for_ Toronto. _I’ll never be able to show my face in Winnipeg again…_

“Yes,” Jonny advised, “if that’s what it’s going to take to resolve the situation, I’ll waive it…”

Jonny was so focused on Stan that he did not hear the door open then close behind him.

“As I said,” Stan continued, “I’ve spoken to Lou, and agreed a trade…” Stan pointed over Jonny’s shoulder.

Jonny turned. Standing with Q, dressed head-to-toe in Blackhawks’ training gear, wearing number 44, was Matt.

Pushing to his feet, Jonny approached Matt, “You’re a Hawk now?”

“Yeah,” Matt smiled. He pulled Jonny into a tight embrace. “Come on. We’ve got a game to prepare for…”

 

**The End**


End file.
